


Loving Him

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XII: Zodiac Age
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Battle, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, True Love, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: Having an adventure with a Sky Pirate, someone whom Vaan greatly admired, and obviously, wanted to be one once he’d own an airship by himself, was truly enjoyable and a fun companion to have, especially when the situation they’d had over was tiring and dire enough to even let one wants to give up their dreams. Although, what if this Sky Pirate namely Balthier, putting something into Vaan’s head in the middle of their journey and making the young former-thief having thoughts, unpredictable and quite strange feelings for someone he’d greatly admired ever since? A mutual and true love story between the Sky Pirate and his coming to-be-apprentice, starts on the inside of this fiction. [Balthier/Vaan – Final Fantasy XII]





	1. The Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, everyone! I’m Zenchi, back this time, with another new fiction and fandoms, yes, with [Balthier/Vaan]! I knew it is kind of late of to be posted, but I do think this is the right time. There were about 11k words, or even 6k~ 7k words around each chapter, so this is going to be a very long read ;D  
> Ahem, anyway, this fiction started out after the events of the Leviathan, where the majestic ship of Archadia sunken down to the very earth once the old Judge tried to use the Nethicite by himself (refer to the game’s events) just in case you’re confused on where to start with this. Then again, it started out with where Vaan interacted mostly with Balthier, and not with the other members much, since this fiction itself is focusing on the two, their own time and developing loves.  
> Alright, so rather than giving almost every hint of this story itself, just scroll it down and find it out yourself, yeah? Enjoy the ride! ;D

It was still morning on Rabanastre when all of us _–three, no, the already six of us, including Basch–_ had just returned from the sunken Leviathan and hid ourselves on the inside of Rabanastre’s most populated area _–either with merchants or people living their lives by doing something like selling information with–_ of the Muthruu Bazaar, blending ourselves with the crowd until we reached the furthest house on the very edge of the area. There weren’t much spoken regarding our ways of treading back with our small groups, to had a small walk from the Dalmascan Estersand, where we’ve landed the small Archadian airship that we stole as the situations called for _–or we would eventually having the same fate with the Imperial Fleet that had been blasted up in the air–_ and through with it, until we reach the Rabanastre.

Luckily, we were all reached the Rabanastre in one piece, except for Vossler, as he… betrayed us and left the Resistance and his vows to protect Ashe and given it to Basch, forever; he died with shame, or that was how it seemed to me. That aside, I couldn’t help but noticing something that was truly not particular, as how the so claimed sky pirates walking through these rusty sand _–which were like one of a lifetime friend or some part of the lives, or something else to me–_ without posing any problem, not indicating that he was protesting the swirling sands itself _–like how the Archadian Soldier from Tchita Uplands whose always bragging its mouth about how the sand could rust its mail, or some shizz he had said arrogantly back on the gate of Rabanastre–_ but looking simply like they’re enjoying their lives, their adventures or something. Or maybe they were getting used to it.

_Especially: Balthier._

I didn’t know why there were so many people admiring him on the first sight at first, aside from having such nice features _–that I had to admit, even if I didn’t want to–_ over his body and hair alike _–toned body underneath that leather armor with a combination of his perfect clean cut hair–_ and that ability to thought exactly like of an adult man and sounding so wise at times, also for having the futuristic Sthral for his own and _very_ self _–which was a plus, and also wasn’t expected until he had it ready as we were about to depart to Bhujerba for the last time, before it got damaged as the Leviathan exploded–_ I couldn’t help but be quiet or sometimes, attending myself to have a chat with Penelo, and seeing how Balthier was and _would_ always be a full-fledged adult, alright. I admit it when I saw how he had a lengthy and deep conversation with either Ashe or Basch as we had our small meeting and open discussion at times.

And also, reminded of him at how he had a bounty over his head back in Bhujerba Mines _–from a Bangaa called Ba’Gamnan something–_ made me realized and believed that Balthier must be way too important, both as a person _–a leading man or so had he claimed when we first met–_ and a sky pirate as his statuses to made him to be a wanted of all Ivalice, or maybe doing something way too reckless, as he agitated the whole empire, maybe. I wasn’t that sure in the first place, so I probably would not dig more of his background as it could complicate our journey later; the conversation itself was already hard to be brought up with.

And the time when we’d just took hold of the Dawn Shard from the Tomb of Raithwall, retrieving it back after having such a tremendous meeting with Judge Ghis, to even let the mighty Leviathan sunk to the earth after that old judge’s stupid doing, too. I didn’t know what exactly happened there on the main ship _–and not even having the slightest intention of wanting to know–_ but being way too focused with what Balthier had just done, with operating the small airship as we made our way to escape from: I just knew that there must be something that meets more than the eyes, for this older man could have those abilities, to either vast-adaptor, quick thought, nice instinct, and seemingly having too much experiences _–than one could perceive on one look to Balthier–_ aside from having his own airship; as Airship was a must for all the Sky Pirates.

_Maybe… Balthier was some sort of Archadian…?_

That thought crossed my mind at times, but then again, maybe Balthier wasn’t. There were just too much of questions lingering around the Sky Pirates that I wanted to keep him for having a sat over a chair and interrogated him. But then again, that wouldn’t be nice, right? I meant, he saved me from Nalbina Dungeons, and at countless times, always backing me up on the field as we battled our way through hordes of Bosses and Monsters out there, with his favorite Gun.

Things were… by then getting hectic as we made our way back to the Rabanastre after that incident of Leviathan, with the Dawn Shard’s power to even sunk the mighty fleet itself and now in our Princess’ possession, as it left some members in a dilemma of either keeping the dangerous thing as we made our way to restore Dalmasca, or threw it away, along with the hope itself. But as we had a small meeting inside of the house for as long as I could remember, I did have the thoughts of that they might find a solution from. And as time passed, Ashe and Basche then reached conclusion of theirs, deciding to get all the power they could have from the Nethicite, to counter Vayne.

_And I just knew, that there would be another adventure, and possibly… to take a visit on the Sthral again, after it got fixed… with Balthier, of course._

But at that time, as everyone reached their conclusion, to even wanting to ask the Garif if there was a way to use it, I was too fixated with what the Sky Pirate had said over to Lady Ashe: to took the ring as a compensation of the journey they had to attend to, and would return it once Balthier had found something more valuable, along in his journey or something. I wasn’t sure on what he was saying at the time, so I reacted by asking him back the words that he’d said to Lady Ashe, once she’d left first, along with Basch. Drifting myself over to Balthier’s side, I knew that I was too dumb of me to ask it for; or maybe I was seen as dumb for countless times already, in front of Balthier for times, which in this case I was merely curious.

“Just what do you mean by then you find something valuable?”

What happened next was quite unexpected, though, as I gain myself a _–kind of rewarding–_ smirk and playful expression.

“Hmm? I will see it when I see it fits,” was all Balthier said, for as long as I could remember, before he actually walked ahead as he inspected the ring momentarily, then tilted his head a little as he threw me a question back, instead of me who should ask of him more.

“What about you, Vaan? Isn’t there something that you really want? What you want to do most, perhaps?”

And there, the question left me dumbfounded as I clutched both of my hands on my vest’s edge and stuttered,

“W-what I wasn’t to do…? Well… I, uh, what I want to do is… umm, you know…”

Trailing myself off as I tried to form some new words _–instead of stuttering incoherent things–_ I realized everyone were already leaving first, with Penelo making a strange look over me in a moment, too, making me stayed on the back all by myself, and scratched the back of my head as I cringed. Shaking my head slightly, I then mumbled,

“…It was truly stupid of me to question him and to make him question me instead…”

I stayed inside the building for a moment then, still looking so dumbfounded before letting a sigh escaped my lips as I shrugged both of my shoulders and walked out, still quite in a daze over what Balthier had just asked. I didn’t truly understand how the adult’s brains or mind works _–except for having Reks on my side until he passed away, even though he wasn’t that much older either–_ or maybe it was simply because I didn’t attend a proper school or even having the gils for it, that I just didn’t understand what Balthier probably meant. I knew it was a simply question, yet it devoid me from answering. Moreover, his change of expressions towards me was the first thing I’ve noticed, after such a long journey we had.

“Haa… It’s _complicated._ ”

Sagging my foot as I made my way out, I was by then shooting a look on the concrete floor as I pulled myself into another thought. The thing was: about Balthier’s expression. I mean, Balthier was exceptionally bitter, and quite ill-spoken with me at first, probably because he saw me stealing a Dusk Shard from the castle, out from his hand and reach back then _–and well he was about to stole it too, so he wasn’t that much different–_ and getting evenly as we escaped from Nalbina Dungeon with Basch, to the Barheim Passage. Maybe he was keen on defending Basch’s explanatory about how he didn’t kill the king or intended to ruin the previous Dalmasca, or trying to simplify the situations they had had over: to escape ourselves to safety or death by the Empire’s hands, I just knew.

I was reminded of the day where Balthier joined in as I was almost died from the Seeq’s stupid intention to kill me. If Balthier wasn’t there, I supposed… there wouldn’t be of the days where I could see the sunlight, or even riding the Sthral after. Also, as we gotten back to Ranabanastre and when I’ve met the two Sky Pirates lounging on the second terrace as they’ve had their untouched drinks, I just knew that Balthier was still bitter about the whole situations _–and probably quite relieved that I wasn’t there on his side for a moment–_ and making quite a face as I baited him with the Goddess Magicite again _–which turned out to be the Dusk Shard and fell into the Empire’s hands–_ before we rode the Sthral.

Though, I noticed how Balthier’s expression started to change a little _–it looked soften a little, throwing away his rigidness and cold facial expression with how he usually threw to me–_ as I made quite a reaction when I saw his airship; a squeal like and showing interest over his airship. I still remembered when Balthier had smiled then, and said, _‘Why don’t you see it for yourself?’_ and invited me in with a gesture of wave, like giving me all the luxuries I would like to have. It was still fresh like it just happened yesterday, when in fact: we were almost died from the Leviathan’s blast, if not for what Balthier did to save us all.

“Vaan.”

So, I guess… I should just be grateful with what Balthier had done, not questioning him more, and see how these events will eventually lead to, all the while trying to see how the story will unfold, with us helping Princess Ashe to restore Dalmasca _–our home–_ back.

After the whole thing happened with Ashe’s conversation with trying to regain the Dalmasca’s righteousness back, Balthier, well, I noticed that he was showing a little soft spot, to me, too. I wasn’t sure what was it, but for all that I’ve knew that he was showing it, a little soft spot of weakness, maybe. Shouldn’t he be more protective of himself like how he was usually, though? Or maybe came back as bitter as he was in the first place, if he was the Balthier he was, as he always seen me with a sigh, or maybe making fun of my situations as entertaining _–which was sarcastic–_ or something. It was strange in experience but maybe, also… fascinating. Balthier wasn’t all that bad, in my opinion.

“Vaan…?”

Maybe it was just because he had a sharp tongue, or having that sarcastic side of him at times that I found him being all bitter on me, for as long as I remember; which I had suspected that wasn’t the case and I didn’t know what.

_Balthier had nicer and appalling features to me when he rode the Sthral though._

I might made excuses here and there for him being bitter and whatnot, which in fact, I just wanted to… ride the Sthral _–Balthier’s airship–_ or anything, really _–just not Chocobos, since it couldn’t fly–_ as I look up to the older man, wanting to be a Sky Pirate ever since I was still small, with Reks still alive and taking care of my needs as I grew up. Balthier was like an idol to me, and would _always be_ an important figure to be set as an example, ever since he mentioned about how he was a Sky Pirate along with Fran; on the Garamsythe Waterway. Having his very own airship with all those Moogles working on, too, no less! It turned up that he wasn’t a big mouth and a real thing, and getting to the inside was a big plus to me, so…

“Vaan! _Stop_ daydreaming and get a move on, will you?”

As I just heard _–and took notice of–_ a sudden low, sulky voice coming from _–quite near and echoing–_ I snapped up and shot both of my eyes to the source, just to noticed the Sky Pirate had been standing there ever since, with both of his arms already folded, leaning his back onto the door’s sill as he had his eyes set on me, eyeing my every move.

“Uh…. Sorry. I will get to move-“

“No, no, no, Vaan. On second thought, you will not get to move yet. _Stay_ there.” Balthier interrupted as he pointed his index finger to me, and had a leisure walk towards my position; on the center of our hiding room, not moving that much as I stayed still.

Cocking one of my eyebrows, I then made a small _‘huh?’_ as I saw the older man wasn’t batting any of his eyelashes as he kept on walking, nor having changing his expressions either, until he stopped right in front of me, as his shadows started to loom over my short height. One of Balthier’s hands was by then starting to reach up my shoulders, quite slowly.

“Care to share on what are you _thinking_ about, Vaan?”

I blinked twice and tilted my head a little to one side, making a curious and quite questioning look over the older man as Balthier had his eyes still on me, seemingly trying to peer through on what was going on the inside of my mind, as well.

“Excuse me? Are you asking me about the journey?”

“ _No,_ apparently. But… maybe, if you had some ideas enough… to even let you dawdle around on the inside of this place, while we’re all ready to depart to meet this Garifs of Jahara. Then again, that’s not of what I asked. Pardon me if I’m being all vague on the description, but let me set it straight on what I was asking for, Vaan. I knew that you were looking up to me, boy, as one of your dream, the true Sky Pirate and wanted to be one. But… recently, I’ve noticed that your eyes… had changed, in case you didn’t realize.”

“What are you _talking_ about?” I frowned as I demanded another explanation of what Balthier talking about.

Balthier then made a not so-amused face as he closed both of his eyes, forehead started to wrinkle a little as both of his arms started to return and folding back, like how the Sky Pirate always did when he was truly at annoyance, or maybe not getting the answers that he’d needed. Balthier had just that much of temper when he’d been involved with something that he didn’t like, so the one in conversation with should have extra patience. Balthier clicked his tongue.

“Your, _eyes,_ Vaan.” Balthier said again, as he shook his head slowly.

I then made a cringe as I didn’t get what Balthier meant, _at all._ So, instead of answering him with a clear answer, I directed our conversation to elsewhere. Of course, it had no points or really making Balthier satisfied, in other words: it only made it worse, as it made the older man snapped.

“You know, are you angered at me or something?”

“No, no, _no,_ Vaan, I’ve never angered at you in any case nor having the thoughts of being nearly angered, and also… that is not of _what I asked!_ ” Balthier snapped both of his eyes open, and glaring at me with such intensity; hinting that he was truly angered.

“Then what _is_ it?!” I then shouted back to the older man, making Balthier backed away a little as he widened his eyes, in much surprise.

As Balthier made a reaction from my shout, the silence inside of the room then overcame the two of us, bathing us in much questioning thought and wondering what if the others would have reacted once they saw the two of us getting edgy, I believe. Feeling like I wasn’t going to have an answer _–not to even bother with incoming explanations–_ from the older man, I then put one of my weights into on knee as I folded my arms as well _–just like what Balthier did–_ making Balthier let an amused hum out from his throat. I then cleared my throat as I planted a long look to Balthier.

“Well, sorry for shouting. I just don’t understand what you’ve asked, so… care to explain…?” I chewed the inside of my cheeks.

Balthier, then, made a small sigh as he shrugged both of his shoulders, and blinking for seconds at me, before shooting a blank look over the sunlights that came to pour the inside of the room, like some kind of Crystal’s magic, or anything similar to lighten a dim and dark, humid place. Balthier stayed silent for a moment, and just when I was about to voice my thoughts again, the older man put one hand in front of my face, making a _‘shush’_ as the side of his lips curved upwards, with both of his eyebrows raised high; just like how he was back in the Nalbina Dungeons.

“I care to explain to you in such a long and quite detailed story, if you’d like. But Vaan… would you answer me if I question you something, right now?”

Not wanting to be getting edgy over Balthier’s _–not so clear, vague, and what it actually meant–_ question, I nodded. Balthier had his smirk grown wider, though, I noticed.

“Good. Maybe you will be getting into one fine Sky Pirate even faster than I’ve ever thought, as you’ve completed one of the tasks at hand: An immediate reply when you’re questioned by the higher in status rank Sky Pirates.”

Shaking my head, I then made a small groan.

“Go on, Balthier, don’t _drag_ on me, now.”

“Well, who’s the one been dragging on ever since inside of this room, to even let me fetch you now? Perhaps one should look over himself over the mirror, nowadays. Ah, I’ve hit the mark in succession.”

Glaring both of my eyes to the older man, Balthier then made a little walk, across of me, like he was trying to circle me or… judging me, in one judge’s trial, maybe. I wasn’t that sure of what the older man wanted or questioned of me, so I kept my eyes on him, making an observing look as Balthier kept his slow, but melodic pace of walk. It was truly strange, but the older man’s company or his incoming question never pressurized me, or even fearing enough, at that.

“Alright then. Say, Vaan, do you… truly look up to me, as a Sky Pirate?” Balthier then stopped in his tracks, and looking at me from the corner of his eyes, observing.

“Should I be answering this to you? I thought you knew the answer. Also, does this have some kind of relation to your earlier question? I just wondered.”

Ignoring the last sentence, Balthier continued.

“That, you should. I want to hear to the answer itself _–the clarification–_ from your mouth, your lips, and of your own voice, not from someone close to you, either, but yourself.” Balthier then turned to face me completely, eyes slitted a little as he made a thoughtful expression.

“Don’t get all big on head once I’ve said this, though, as you will lose your charisma as a Sky Pirate, if you do. And well… yes, I do look up to you. I want to be a Sky Pirate for as long as I remember, that, until I met you back in Garamsythe Waterway. Sorry for not answering back then, it’s hard to say it out loud.” I then returned Balthier’s look with an ambitious face and smiled a little.

“Then, what about your eyes on me, Vaan? Surely I don’t think I’m mistaken, but perhaps you’ve seen me a lot more than a _‘Sky Pirate’_. Correct me if I’m wrong, though, but I’ve noticed your eyes following me ever since we’ve started our return from the Leviathan… and oh, if I should add, ever since before. But you’ve seen me quite intensely these days that I couldn’t help but ask of it.”

I then made a gape to the older man, eyes quite widened _–as I felt it was about to pop out from–_ from the question, making me blinking twice, thrice later; unbelieving of what I’d just heard. I knew that I had my eyes on the older man, ever since, but I’ve never thought that Balthier would notice, since I did it quite secretly. But all I’ve did was to watch him from afar as I had jumbled thoughts and curiosity over the older man. That was all.

_But, just what he’d mean by… a lot more than a ‘Sky Pirate?’_

Backing myself away a little, I then swung both of hands in a confused manner, eyes shooting a random look as I tried to search the right words to answer Balthier, who stood still, with both of his striking grey eyes still on me. Balthier didn’t seem to be angered or any of the sort, but having the edge of his lips curved upwards. In other words: he was truly amused by my reaction.

“Maybe I’ve gotten myself a clear answer now. I’ll just ask of it from you for some other time, then, as we’ve had a handful of situations to be complete with, as the Princess awaited for our arrival, ever since we’ve talked, _yes._ ” Balthier then jutted one of his eyebrows upward as he turned his body to face the door and started to walk away.

And at the same time, I immediately jumped myself to the older man _–without thinking much, but out of the reflexes–_ with one of my hands started to grab his shoulder strongly. Balthier seemed to be surprised from the sudden act I’ve just given him to, as the older man stopped in his tracks as he then arched both of his eyebrows, shooting me a questioning look.

“W-wait. Just what do you mean by a clear answer?” I stuttered a little at first, making the older man hummed questioningly.

“Exactly what I mean, Vaan. What is there to be questioned about? Aren’t you feeling like exactly what I’ve asked to you as I hit the mark…? Or… … _wait._ Don’t tell me that…” Balthier then gasped as he backed away from my hand.

“What?” I tilted my head to one side, making a thoughtful frown as the older man stood in front of me, in quite a little to no distance as he mumbled incoherent words under his breath for seconds, until he actually stopped with a single observing look on my face, and questioned me again.

“…Don’t tell me that you don’t know what am I asking of you?”

I then shook my head immediately, making my blond fringe swayed back and forth softly as I made a small smile to Balthier.

“Well, duh, that’s what I’ve been questioning from you ever since. I just never expect you will know that my eyes followed you when I secretly… uh, observing you… Uhh… um. That aside. Just what do you mean by _‘seen you a lot more than a Sky Pirate’?_ Would you care to explain that?”

 And just right as I expected _–by my super dumb question, no doubt, because I didn’t understand completely by what Balthier had meant–_ the older man immediately slapped one of his hands up to his face, closing both of his eyes as he let a loud curse out of his lips. He then snapped both of his eyes open again, though, looking at me with a thoughtful stare for a moment, before turning on his back as he strode widely back to the door. I followed Balthier on his back, though, the older man didn’t seem to be going to continue the conversation we had at hand or in the mood to; as he dropped it off.

Well, that was… until Balthier actually had his hand over the door knob, cocked his head high in the air as he let a sulky tone out from his throat.

“We will continue this on some point later, Vaan. I knew you just lack _some_ knowledge, or had to know some important things in this life, or you’ll regret it, in the end. Or maybe it was just me that being too sensitive at times, that I misinterpret it. Pardon me, but please forget the whole conversation we’ve had-“

“-Like I _could,_ Balthier. Just say what you’d like, in a direct and simple word that I could understand better.”

Balthier then turned his head slightly, angling it on the perfect position to look at me from the corner of his eyes.

“…But that wouldn’t be wise of me, now would it? Especially when you’re not even understand what I’ve ask of you.”

“…. Look, Balthier, maybe, I could, if you’d-“

“-No, Vaan, just _no._ We’ll have this conversation on some point, alright. Are we agreed, there? Pardon me for starting this up ever since. I knew you look up to me as a Sky Pirate and no more. I am just that _understanding_ and _knowledge-full_ to know what you exactly meant, you know.” Balthier smirked as he then turned the knob open, in a fast and mannerly of him.

I was about to protest back then _–since Balthier made another remark like how he always did–_ but Balthier already strode himself out to the road ahead, legs pacing up a little bit faster as I tried to reach up to him and trying to ask him out of it. Seeing from how Balthier wouldn’t probably continue, and always trying to dodge himself or running away from me whenever I tried to brought it up, I guess we’ll just had to drop it off until some point… or so. I didn’t know what Balthier had asked either, so I guess it was better this way...

_Well, until we’ve reached a good time, place, and occasion, it is. Then I’ll just ask him out for some more._

 

 

The next stop as we’ve almost reached our destination, just when we escorted Ashe to try searching some more clues over the use of the power of the Nethicite _–with Fran’s suggestion–_ was Jahara, the land of the Garifs. It was at _some point_ beyond the land dividing the Garif’s village and the Golmore Jungle that we had to take a rest after having our rough time with the persistent monsters that kept following us whenever we tried to sneak our way through to the wide clearing.

It was nighttime on the outside _–with the sky already turning into dark, bluish gradients–_ as we started to set a camp out, near a huge stone and shielding cliffs that seemed to be not having monsters lurking around, and quite safe, judging from the view and all. There weren’t any Crystals nearby, but seemingly near of Jahara, although our small group didn’t know where Jahara was truly located, but only knowing it was on the southwest direction from the Giza Plain.

We’ve decided that we would take a turn watching and guarding, as the nights would dragged on until the sun rise, preventing any of us getting attacked when we were asleep, by the roaming persistent Werewolves that usually got truly active and stronger, especially on the nighttime. It was better to stay on guard at times, so I’ve decided to volunteer myself to guard the camp as I didn’t think I could have a good rest, too, knowing the situations and all.

What was quite unexpected as I volunteered, was that Balthier, too, volunteered himself out on his own will as well, making an childish and quite mocking excuse as he raised his hands when we’d had discussions over who will watch the night.

“I don’t think _one kid_ would be enough to guard the whole camp especially when we’d just have the rough time over the Werewolves, earlier. See how much he had collapsed and how I had to gave him the exclusive and expensive Hi-Potions?” Balthier said as he made some dramatic wave of hands, giving me a sneer while he had the chance.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean? And what’s more, don’t you think that you’ve collapsed pretty much earlier too, Balthier? Guess who had to take you up until the clearing and had to nurse you until you’re up and whacking those monsters.” I frowned and rolled both of my eyes as Balthier then made a smirk.

Balthier then stood up from the ground, as he then turned to pick up his gun from the nearest camp _–where we’d had gathered our belongings for the night–_ and hit the steeled back of it to my head momentarily, quite strongly and making me letting out a loud yelp, which gained everyone burst of laughter. And as Balthier kept walking ahead by then _–with his small humph, or so had I heard of–_ to set himself on a furthest ground to guard the camp, I glared the older man from the corner of my eyes momentarily as I rubbed the back of my head, with curses seething out from my teeth.

“I hit the mark, don’t I?” I clicked my tongue.

Then, not long, a nudge came from my side as I still glared my eyes to the older man, making me turned my head to the hand that was getting quite persistent on nudging as I didn’t give a response, with a small glare at first. Seeing how it came from Penelo, I soften my expression and arched one of my eyebrows as Penelo threw me a giggling fits.

“What is it?”

“No, it’s just… you and Balthier seemed to be getting along well to the point of… _something_ else, don’t you think?”

“Like what?”

“Just something. You know… how two best friends always bicker and arguing over the smallest thing over the stupid situations they’d ever had. Well, you do look exactly like what I’ve described.”

I was then made a loud groan and slapped my hand to my face, then shaking my head as I stayed quiet after. Penelo didn’t say anything as she stole a glance from Balthier to me from time to time, before eventually leaning closer to one of my ears as she whispered, _‘I’m joking’_ , before eventually pulling back as she made a loud opinion.

“Well, it’s just my only opinion of the day… I guess Basch and Ashe will think the same. Right, Fran?”

I then turned to look at the Viera, who had been saying nothing nor showing any changed of expressions, but noticing how her ears slightly twitched from as she sat on the furthest, gathering small branches and forming it in the middle as it made a small circle, possibly for making a fire.

_Maybe she was laughing as well…_

“It was of no matter. Balthier simply enjoys your company, and he would see that no other would give him much happiness that what he had chosen, or stayed at some point. That man had been too lonesome figure for sometime now, and his happiness was strained to chained, to let him bound by the past. Now ‘tis a right time for him, to let him react with.”

Seeing how the Viera talks so many strange words and at times, so uniquely full of knowledge, I knew Fran probably meant that Balthier deserved happiness and… well, probably enjoying my company, though he didn’t show it. I just made a small sound coming from the throat as I then saw Basch had just gotten back from the woods nearby, hurryingly walking as he had those larger chops of woods and settling in onto the center of the small circle of branches that Fran had just formed.

Basch then gave a quick nod to Fran, who then enchanted some magick to the branches, without any protest as she flicked her fingers in the end; pointing that her spells are done and waiting for it to took effects. Not long, a fire started to lit up from the roots and starting to swallow the whole branches for a minute after, making the camp felt slightly warmer when it was nighttime, out on the clearing.

Seeing how everyone might get to their camp soon to end the night, and how the fire had been lighten up _–to prevent some beasts coming over–_ I was by then stood up from and started to walk myself to Balthier’s place, where I suddenly got a sudden strong pull over my shoulder, which made me gasped and quickly turned my head to the one who grabbed my shoulder.

_Basch._

I noticed Basch had his face turn into all serious and probably, maddened, or possibly, being wary of something. Seeing Basch didn’t speak or intending to, I opened my mouth first to ask him.

“Basch… Did something happened?”

“I just wanted to give you a warning, which you can possibly find useful for tonight. I didn’t expect to find such beasts lurking away in the midst of night when I just chopped the woods, not far from here. The location: just south from this place, there were nests of werewolves that we’d faced over this morning and afternoon. It’s better if you didn’t made any noise on the night, or even trying to lure them to our camp here, since there were not only one or two, it’s about twelve of them. Just stay on guard. Be careful, and good luck.” Basch then let go of my shoulders, patting my back for twice before nodding as he returned to the camp, making a small talk with the girls as he took a seat beside Princess Ashe, who stared blankly onto the fire.

Seeing how Basch had warned me, I guess it was better to keep what he had said in mind. I then nodded a little as I made my way to Balthier, who had been seen with his Betelgeuse on his side, eyes looking at the south, almost unblinking. Seeing how the older man had his focus on, I guess what Basch said was true. There shouldn’t be any problem if we could keep quiet for the night, though. But that would pose a problem for me, especially if it was too quiet, without any talks in between, I could easily fell asleep. I then took a seat beside Balthier, leaving a small space between us as I didn’t try to strike any conversation, regarding and reminding myself of what Basch had said earlier.

“A nest of werewolves… just south of here, huh?”

I then shot a look towards the older man, who still had his eyes to the south without any expressions on, but his usual blank look.

“You heard of it? I thought if Basch said that not to make any noise… so… we shouldn’t talk, or anything.”

Balthier then rolled his eyes as he slapped one of his hands over his forehead, letting a small groan out from his lips. The older man then turned to look at me in his quite annoyed look.

“Look, Vaan. I don’t know if you understand a word by each of their sentences, or per words. Listen, what Basch had said, he refers it to the noise, or should I say it directly, a sound of gun, sword, or anything that could make them draw near. That steeled or anything that was high-pitched noise that could lure the werewolves’ sensitive sensory to direct its attention and come to us.”

I then blinked twice as I made a small nod with _‘oh’_ seconds later _–what Balthier had just said had just sunken into me–_ which gaining a cringe from the Sky Pirate.

“Well, Balthier, sorry though, that you had the need of explaining things at times. I know I’m not smart with words, so…” I shot a sad, reminiscing look on the ground _–being reminded of I didn’t have proper school and enough knowledge–_ and shifting my legs a little as I said that.

“It’s no problem, Vaan. I understand your situation. Maybe once you’ve regained the proper Dalmasca back from the Archadian’s hand, you should go attend some school properly. I just didn’t want you look so gullible at times, that you might not make it up in the world-“

“-It’s alright, Balthier. I’m used to be said as gullible, stupid… or anything you’ve said, mocked, even by that. Moreover I’m going to be too old once I’ve attend the school, you know? I’ll just be a Sky Pirate, by then.”

“A Sky Pirate, huh…” Balthier repeated softly, making me having a large smile plastered on my face.

“Yeah, a Sky Pirate, just like you and Fran. Free from the world’s lawful and annoying situations and at time, escaping death.”

“Even if I’ve gotten myself a bounty over my head, and that would be dangerous if you’re being reckless, too, Vaan.”” Balthier mused, completely disregarding what I’ve said about him in a praising way.

Rolling both of my eyes and shrugging my shoulders momentarily, I then started to roll myself to the ground, hands are both kept behind my back as I stared into the vast, dark-hued sky filled with thousands of shining stars; or those lines I’ve ever read on my children books. Balthier didn’t seem to be following what I’ve just did, sitting still as he only pulling a small smile, with him having seen me through the corner of his eyes.

“And you should study some more, Vaan, or you will eventually be made fun of, especially if you are becoming one full-fledged Sky Pirate. Especially… it is related to some bounty over your head, if you are famous enough, like me, for example. Or you could be slain easily over this magnificent or how it used to be Ivalice.”

At that sentence, I was immediately up and shot a hateful look to Balthier as I leaned closer to the older man, shouting my usual words as I got annoyed with Balthier’s remark, or the kind.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Exactly what I mean, Vaan. And keep your voice down, or the werewolves would get themselves to attack our camp, and that would be the total the opposites of what Basch had just said, no? If you heed his words, that is.”

I then made a small grinding of teeth and let Balthier’s word be away with, as I pushed myself back onto the ground, rolling myself up in with an intentional loud thump; hinting that I was slightly angered by and feeling Balthier was totally right. I was then glancing around the south area momentarily, where I’ve noticed several red eyes looking back and forth, as they were moving along in the midst of darkness, quite swiftly, blending in perfectly with the darkened plains. At the same time, I noticed the older man was by then already hovering one of his hands over the Betelgeuse, making a squint as he saw one of the pair of red eyes already set its eyes on us.

“Now, this doesn’t seem to be good, Vaan. I guess what I’ve just warned you earlier… well, useless. Get yourself ready.” Balthier then grab his gun as he started to aim it over the moving red eyes, which seemingly pacing up as the red eyes caught a glimpse of Balthier’s aim.

I immediately shot myself up and taking the dagger I’ve clung onto my pant’s and sheathed it. And surely, the pair of red eyes immediately ran to Balthier’s position and making a loud growl as it started to swung over its large fist over the older man, but dodged, as the Sky Pirate had good evasion. I immediately stab my dagger over the werewolf’s back, making the canine growl loudly as it swung its large fist back to me, which I countered easily. Seeing how there would just be the two of us on the ground versus the large canine, I knew it would be easy battle, especially when Balthier shot his gun over the werewolf’s back, making the creature maddened and starting his rampage by going back and forth from my direction and to Balthier’s, seemingly distracted on who to hit by since I distracted the creature as soon as Balthier shot its gun.

It kept going on that way until the creature seemed to be having its exhaustions, making me suddenly getting an idea over my head. I knew it wasn’t such a good time on us as we had our battle, but I was truly reminded by the conversation we’d ever had back on the inside of our little hiding, then. I had a bet that Balthier would be most probably showing his annoyed look over me once I’ve questioned him, though.

“You know, Balthier. Would you like to continue about what my eyes look like when I’ve seen you? Or maybe the line of: ‘ _how I’ve seen you more than Sky Pirate_ ’ thing.”

 But what happened next as I swung my dagger to block the creature’s incoming combos of fists and taking a glance over Balthier was quite… shocking. The older man’s expression immediately change into the most unexpected at the time, making me felt like I was even dumber as I threw that question, in the middle of battle, no less. Balthier made a little gape and a surprised expression _–or maybe, quite expecting me to ask that–_ in our most dire situation. His expression only lasts long until he aimed his gun and shot the creatures down to its feet and fleeing itself. And just as we saw the werewolf was whimpering as it made its escape with a low thump, Balthier lowered his gun and taking a stride over my side.

Sheathing my dagger back and hung it over the side of my pants, I then looked over to Balthier, who look at me like he had just seen something so strange.

“Do you even know what are you asking, boy?”

“I’m not a boy! I’m Vaan. Anyway, don’t even change my name into a thief either, I hate that.”

Sighing through his nose, Balthier then closed both of his eyes.

“Alright then, the Sky Pirate’s Apprentice, _Vaan._ Tell me, do you _even_ know what are you asking to me?”

I then shrugged both of my shoulder as I made a thoughtful look, chewing the inside of cheeks as I saw Balthier had already opened both of his eyes and setting it onto me, hands folded as he tilted his head to one side.

“Actually no. I’m just asking, no… or maybe wanting to know the continuation of: _having conversation on some point_ that you’ve mentioned about, back then.” I said as I scratched the back of my head.

“Oh, _greatness._ I thought you had forgotten the whole thing. Now you brought this up, in the middle of our fight with that wolf, and luckily unharmed… or, unscathed… what should I do with you? Flaunting you over to the hordes of werewolves again?”

“Like hell you’ll do that, Balthier. Why don’t you try it first then. Maybe you’ll wake Basch and—“

And just before I finished my word, Basch had already ran his way to us, breaths slightly ragged from _–possibly from being surprised as he ran himself immediately from the camp–_ and looking at the two of us, back and forth, until he settles his eyes on Balthier, eyes piercingly observing and accusing.

“I’ve just heard a gunshot. Did the two of you bicker here or something to gain the werewolves’ attention and…” Basch then stopped, immediately shooting a look over the ground, where there were several bloods painted over, mostly because of that werewolf.

“…no. I knew it.” Basch then exhaled loudly, making a wave of dismissal as he then look over to me.

“Sorry. I know I was supposed to heed your warning earlier, Basch. It’s not like I want to attract it either.” I said as I rubbed my index finger over my nose.

“The _apprentice_ of mine had made some fatalities by himself, Basch, perhaps you should forgive him this time.” Balthier smirked at me.

Seeing how the older man pushing a part of his fault _–of flaunting me by those sarcastic words, when I admired him greatly–_ and blaming me for attracting the creature, I grinded my teeth and let a low growl out from, with pair of my eyes glaring at Balthier. Balthier didn’t seem to be unfazed, though, just looking even more viciously flaunting, or maybe teasing me to have a go at what we were talking, just earlier. And just when I was about to shout my thought, Basch immediately put both of his hands between me and Balthier, heaving his shoulder and looking slightly apologetic.

“I’m sorry. If only I had take my precautions to take down that werewolf, then… maybe the two of you wouldn’t have to—“

“—It would come to this, eventually. I mean, the werewolf too, would detect us as soon as we have a seat or having place near its nest, even without us bickering. It’s not your fault, Basch, so just… … just let this thing go. And I’m sorry too. I should have be more careful.” I said with a concerned face and backed away from, turning my body back from Balthier’s gaze, and also Basch’s.

“Vaan—“

“Vaan.” Bathier interrupts Basch then, suddenly strode himself to my side with wide steps, and having his nonchalant look over me.

“What?” I asked back, expressions turned bitter as I saw Balthier had the corner of his lips edged upwards; which wasn’t all that visible, due to the darkness, but quite visible on my eyes.

“What about our _‘conversation’_?”

I then sighed my lungs out, waving both of my hands up _–as I gave Balthier some hint as to drop it, while there’s still Basch around–_ and walked ahead, circling Balthier momentarily before returning to my post, watching the camp again. Basch seemed to be concerned, loss at words, and wanted to replace our night watch as he still stood there, but immediately getting a dismissal as I shook my head slowly, giving Basch a grin.

“It’s alright, Basch. I will watch the night with Balthier, again. You don’t have to worry about anything, and we would take care of everything here. Unless it is grave enough for a situation, then I’ll call you. It is better if you just guard Ashe with all you have, alright?”

Basch’s eyes then glimmered, possibly from enthusiasm and pride as I said that; giving him an approval and trust I had placed over him. Basch immediately nodded as he made his way back to the camp in a quickened pace, leaving the two of us, still, with Balthier standing quite on the distance. I then saw Balthier shrugged his shoulder with a sigh that escaped his lips, the side of his eyes slightly crinkled, as he made his way back to have a seat on my side, putting his Betelgeuse on his side, leaving a small clack sound.

“That seemed to be wise of you to drop the _conversation_ , and giving Basch away with that simple… words, full of convince, or something, Vaan.”

“I do think it’s better if you don’t involve him, since he… was burdened enough, with stuffs. Now I know why you made an angry face over Barheim Passage back then. I don’t want to make him more difficult than ever, especially with my accusation of him as a killer of my brother. You know how he always apologizes to me, frequently, and sometimes… it’s annoying, y’know?”

I then look at the distance momentarily, and once I notice the pair of red eyes gone from our sight, I then shot a mesmerizing look over the sky again. The sky was beautiful, at the time, somehow.

“I know how you feel, more or less. And now, since we’re through talking about Basch, would you like to continue over our conversation, hmm?”

“… No, thanks. I don’t think I’ll understand, even with you explaining stuffs, anyway. So just drop it—“

As I barely finished my sentence then, Balthier’s face was suddenly closing in and leaving barely an inch before our face smash together, and also seeing how Balthier was scooting himself closer to my side, my mind was then filled with a question: what he was doing. I just knew what he’d doing to me once I felt his soft lips touched and grazing over my lips, in such a sneaky way, and catlike.

I then widened my eyes after a second or two passed, eyes slightly dilated as realization dawned upon me, and still feeling Balthier’s warm lips on mine, with both of the Sky Pirate’s eyes still looking piercingly devouring on me, seemingly unblinking as he observed me; perhaps he was testing me out or checking if I was with him, still. Balthier didn’t budge or moving as his lips stayed, breaths mingled with mine temporarily _–and how I felt his breath tickling at my cheeks at times–_ and after a long minute or two passed with me not returning Balthier’s kiss, Balthier pulled himself away, quite slowly.

“That is my conversation, Vaan. Do you know how your eyes looked like whenever you saw me these days? And that is how you’ve looked at me, these days, you know?”

I then made a wide gape as Balthier concluded my recent actions, with either stealing look from time to time, or looking at him afar, as the same with the kiss he’d given to me to _–and answering my questioning minds about what Balthier actually meant and asked ever since, about how he said I have seen him as more than a Sky Pirate–_ and shook my head, while making unbelieving face to him.

“What…? I, I… uh, Balthier, I didn’t saw you as…” I bit my lower lip, feeling my cheeks had suddenly getting hotter from the thought of what Balthier had just said.

“You didn’t indeed, but your reaction shows otherwise.” Balthier continued with a sly smirk.

“No—I didn’t! I didn’t. I didn’t, honestly. I might, yeah… steal a look or two, like some thief you’d like to say to me, but I didn’t!”

“Deny it profusely and you will gain something quite the opposite, indeed. This might sound better for the situation we had, somehow.” Balthier smirked evenly.

“I didn’t Balthier! Seriously… you might just—”

Balthier then cleared his throat loudly, stopping me from talking or giving him any protests, excuses _–or anything that came out from my mouth in response of what Balthier had just said, denying everything or whatever–_ any further. He then leaned his body back onto the ground _–just like what I’ve did before–_ with both of his hands over the back of his head and stared off onto the wide dark blue horizon above. I followed his sight with a cringe for a second after with an unimpressed face _–also feeling slightly at loss for not finishing my sentence or not even knowing on what to continue with that sentence, if I was given the chances to–_ and closing my mouth tightly, letting the silence started to dawn upon us, not giving us the chances to speak our thoughts any further.

It was by then: the creatures that inhabited over the greenery of the land’s sound came into hearing, starting to made melodic tune and small hum for the night, decorating the silence we had just shared in between, in such a quite awkward, yet comfortable situation.

_Well… awkward… only for me, I guess._

It was until a minute or two passed, with small winds started to brush and graze my skins at times, getting me shivering over the sudden chill, was when Balthier decided to talk and breaking the silence altogether; realizing it was truly already nighttime, and how the conditions of the plain was worse when it was nighttime. Balthier seemed to take a notice of my condition as he was by then looking at me from the corner of his eyes, with me staying there on his side as well, quite unmoving but stealing glances over his face from time to time.

“Believe me, Vaan, I’m not _imagining_ it. You saw me exactly like that… …yes, that face you’ve given me _now_. Perhaps I might just hallucinating, but… on second thought, I will just might drop this conversation at hand, and let’s see how is your reaction in the future for me, then.” Balthier said softly, making me turning to look at him fully with furrowed brows.

I then sighed loudly, closing my eyes momentarily as I then pulled one of my hands up to my forehead and covered it with, before opening it again as I turned to look at Balthier, with a quite-serious expression.

“I don’t, Balthier… I _don’t_ see you as more than you’ve said, alright?”

“As you _wish_ and said, then, Vaan. But let me remind you: _please don’t look at me_ in such misinterpreting way frequently; that, if you could. I couldn’t help but saying you are in love with me, you know?”

“Just how do I look to you, anyway?” I exhaled again, this time making the older man had both of his eyes widened a little for one seconds, before returning to its normal size with a sudden blink; looking like he wasn’t in the slightest surprised from, which in fact: he was.

“Well, like how… I’ve kissed you. If I must explain it then… it is like, some maiden in love… well, but that couldn’t be it. What of it, then?” Balthier blinked.

“Who _knows_.” I ended the conversation there, as Balthier threw me another new question, eyes still on me.

I then bit my lower lip as I lowered my hand and putting it on the top of my thighs, eyes still locked with the older man’s. And as we stayed there, eyes still on each other, I suddenly felt my heart was getting kind of paced up a little, all the while feeling thousands of complex words forming and bubbling and resurfacing on the inside of my head. Such as, what was this feeling I just felt about, why it existed and feeling the need to ask the Sky Pirate further. Just in case of making sure of what I had sure of what I just had over in feelings, with a plus of the strange giddiness that had started to well up on the inside of my chest too, which was quite foreign to myself.

_Is that why Balthier kissed me? And also, my own feelings now… is it because I’m being nervous, or…like what Balthier had just said? I couldn’t look over my own face right now, so I am not that sure how I looked like… But then again, I am not sure on what I am feeling, so maybe… asking Balthier would be…_

Gulping down my saliva a first, I then started to gather up my courage to tell Balthier whatever I’ve had in head and feelings, quite stuttered at first, possibly embarrassed too, since I felt my cheeks getting its heat back as I tried to form a proper sentence, but turning into a super short question instead, filled with nothing but embarrassment; my own embarrassment. Also, quite a _daring question_ I had given him, if I had to admit.

“Is that why you k-kissed me?”

Balthier, though, luckily didn’t tease me by that question, but answering me with his usual tone and expression, with the edge of his lips curved upwards _–which wasn’t quite visible, since the part of his face was shaded by the darkness of the night, but somehow I caught a glimpse of–_ amidst of the atmosphere; where he should threw me more embarrassing remark, like how I might look like blowing up bombs monsters, or something.

“Ooh, surely. But part of it was simply because I wanted to fish out your reaction. Demonstrating what you have looked like was much better, in my opinion, rather than explaining, since it is of too complex, don’t you think?”

“But you’ve just said that my face was like some maiden in love? What about that, then…?”

“Ahh, then again, I take back my words of that, Vaan. I don’t think that suits you and your looks, your expression when you’ve looked at me. You just look… hmm, _look_ more than words can explain, that is. It is of too complex; like what I’ve just said.”

I balled my hands into fists then, biting the inside of my cheeks for seconds as I made a response with a small hum _–agreeing at Balthier’s words, since I wasn’t sure about what he said about me either, especially when I didn’t know what I was feeling, how I looked like and anything follows–_ also suddenly gaining another idea and question popping out on the inside of my head. This time, though… it was quite logically speaking about what he’d _–Balthier–_ just done, the morals, and must be perceived as outrageous in Balthier’s mind.

“H-hey, Balthier. I was wondering about this… b-but surely you don’t just kiss me because of… it, right? I mean, if there is someone out there who had the same looks with me _–looking at you at the same way with–_ then, would you kiss them too?”

Balthier, who didn’t bat his eyes from me ever since, making a thoughtful look for a moment, and both of his eyes getting quite distant at first _–like e was hearing some strange stuff–_ before lighten up suddenly with a blink, and arching both of his eyebrows like how he was usually, and shrugged his shoulder.

“Maybe.”

At those words, I suddenly felt a pang hit over my chest, starting to rose over and replacing the feelings I’ve had vaguely just within the moments I’ve had earlier, as another question starting to bubble over my mind again: why do I felt this way again?

I also wasn’t sure how I do looked like when Balthier had just said that, but the older man was then giving me an amused expression, with a visible little smile forming into super wide smirk on the side of his lips, looking just like he had accomplished something greater. Balthier then reached one of his hands up onto my shoulder, patting at it several times as his eyes never seemed to be leaving my face, nor intending to.

“And that would be mostly joking, Vaan. I wouldn’t like to have _my apprentice_ going awry and all angry, leaving his dreams as a full-fledge Sky Pirate, just because I’ve said that, now would I?”

I then smacked Balthier’s hand away in response as I gave him a scornful look, making the older man chuckled, almost immediately.

“Stop being _sarcastic_ all the time. I just knew that you always made fun of me, when I am all trying to be serious, too.”

Balthier flashed his most notorious grin.

“If I wasn’t going to made fun of you throughout our journey, then our little group would be so empty and going to be dried up into skeletons, Vaan. Jokes are one part of someone’s lives, you know? Should you become an adult, you will understand what I mean. And oh, should you understand this right now, I will give _you a grade with a plus_.”

I groaned in response, then, making Balthier chuckled evenly; seemingly truly amused by my response, which I found not in the slightest funny.

“What now, are you my _teacher_ , or something?”

“Not teacher, just _a Sky Pirate_ , sharing his thoughts and grading over his coming to be _apprentice_ , perhaps.”

It then took me a moment of being pissed off and closing both of my eyes in response, before eventually hearing a small crunch coming right from my side, making me opening it both suddenly, taking a look over what the older man was doing. Balthier, well, he actually got up from and started to stretch himself, like how he usually was in his leisurely style, cracking his bones here and there, just like how he had some deep slumber.

“Now it does seem our night time watch ended quite in a success. Defeating one mighty werewolf out from twelve and making it scurrying away from to its nest… let us head on to our awaiting bed, shall we?” Balthier turned away swiftly and started to walk back to the camp, where everyone seemed to be already asleep.

“ _Your_ awaiting bed. Mine’s mine.” I huffed and stood on my own two knees as I followed Balthier on his back.

“Say what you will, but the last ones on the watch are sharing the camp, and so it is decided earlier, if you aren’t hearing it clearly, Vaan. We are going to shared our camp and bed, let me remind you.”

And there, Balthier hit the mark, making me pulling a face at. I didn’t quite remember the discussion’s from earlier, but about the watch’s shift’s result _–of me and only Balthier because we volunteered–_ and mostly of what Balthier had just said with his remark over me, so I guess… I am bad in my own way. Now that we were going to share our bed, I was just reminded about earlier topic we’ve had, our sudden… kiss… also the sudden feeling over my heart, of how it was getting its pace back made me as I recalled the ongoing events that had just happened in barely hours, as I bit my lower lip, being aware and truly embarrassed from. Seeing how the feelings might bite me over in my head, I then made a huff _–ending my recalling and quite wandering thoughts–_ as I shouted at Balthier from his side, racing my way through to the camp.

“Don’t try anything funny over the camp, alright? Or I will send you to the nest of werewolves tomorrow morning. And good night!” I nudged my elbow onto the older man’s ribs and started to reach the tent and made my way inside.

Over my back, though, I heard a small voice like mumble, but quite elegant voicing, coming from Balthier’s mouth and throat.

“As you wish, and good night.”


	2. Recognition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter two of this Bal/Vaan is, now, out! I've been re-checking the whole story for weeks, and now it's truly done. It's a continuation of what just happened on the earlier chapter, and obviously, more of the Balthier/Vaan time, inside! Balthier made his movement and... Ahem. Just scroll down and read the whole thing to find out. So, what are you waiting for? Go on, scroll down, and enjoy the ride! ;D

The next morning, when the all of us had woken up and already preparing ourselves to visit the Jahara Land, I was still on the inside of my _–no, shared, actually–_ tent with Balthier, trying our best to hurry untying all the ropes from, because we were apparently woke up quite late, compared to the others, according to Penelo. Penelo was the one who actually took the initiative to wake us up in the morning, with her taking a peek to the inside at first, before calling out my name, quite loudly but not enough to bother the others with. And in all honesty, I was actually glad it was her, and _not_ Princess Ashe. If Ashe was the one who woke us up… well, she would most probably made a grim face with—

“Vaan.”

Balthier’s sudden call interrupt my trail of thoughts then, making me turn to the older man who seemed to be already finished with rolling out the roof and tying up the ropes, looking at me with such incredulous face.

“Are you having enough sleep? Since you work seemed to be not getting done any soon, Vaan, with your hands not even working, no less. Tsk, here, just let me.” Balthier snatched my work portions quite immediately then, making me gasped as his hands started to push my chest back strongly, letting me stumbled and hit the ground flat with my butt first.

“Ouch! Be careful, will you?” I shouted at the older man then, just to invite a loud burst of laughter from Balthier.

Patting the back of my butt momentarily, I then started to stand myself up on my own two knees slowly with a loud groan, eyes still looking at Balthier’s back with a hateful glare.

“I _am_ , Vaan. Thank you for the concern.”

I made a wide gape then, ears still quite unbelieving on what I’d just heard from the Sky Pirate.

“Huh? No! That’s not what I meant, Balthier! I mean—Agh, just _forget_ it. You never took me seriously, anyway; what’s the point of explaining.” I shrugged my shoulders then, making my way to regroup with Penelo and the others, with an annoyed face, legs kicking the air for times; out from annoyance.

“One tease and you call it as I am not taking you seriously. Just what kind of logic was that again, Vaan Ratsbane? Anyway, your work here is not done, do help me out as well, will you? Just don’t run away, now.”

At those words, I returned again on Balthier’s side, squatting down as I saw Balthier seemed to have hard time with untying the knots of ropes I just tied last night; barely tied, actually. Balthier furrowed his brows down then, letting out small curses in between as he tugged the thing, from time to time and unsuccessful.

“I thought you pushed me so you can have the work all to yourself?” I then started to untied the ropes as well, helping out Balthier who seemed to be so focused that a sweat started to roll of off his forehead to his cheeks and below, quite slowly.

“And what about you then? Spacing out as you like as you held the ropes ever since. And now, looking at my face like it was going to have a shine or evolving in your eyes, eh? If you can chatter yourself, Vaan, then hurry up and untie… this _marvelously done art piece_ of your rope.”

With Balthier giving a sarcastic remark and saying all of those, I suddenly felt the heat started to rose over my face, and how it must be obviously painting my face with a red color _–from embarrassment and how Balthier made it sound so poetic to even let me remembered the kiss we had just shared yesterday–_ made me immediately quick to turn my head to look at the rope, and working my hand, quite fast at that; compared to earlier when I stared off blankly.

Just from a few tugs of my hand for a minute or so, the ropes were then untied completely. Within my own initiative too, I started to roll it into one piece neatly, and shoving it straight to Balthier’s hand, looking at his hand momentarily before swiftly planting a look to somewhere; pretending that I didn’t steal a look. I then started to stand up, walking off in a nervous movement as I stopped halfway, putting up quite a distance as I felt Balthier’s eyes followed my movement ever since I started to behave… quite strangely, I noticed myself.

_It wasn’t like I was behaving strangely, it was just I suddenly felt aware of what happened yesterday between us: in such a clear memory to even let my body reacted and had those reflexes. In other words, well… maybe I am being truly aware and cautious of Balthier, now, especially when he could say if I am looking at him right on my face, too…_

“Vaan… thank you very much for helping me out, _but,_ ” Balthier paused as I he stood on his own two knees, hands started to grip on those ropes, or so had I observed from the corner of my eyes, before eventually gasped as I felt Balthier’s hand suddenly had found its way and touched my shoulder, with a strong grip, but warm on touches.

“Would you please, not making such a visible avoidance? Were you so aware of what happened yesterday? If so—“

I then backed away from Balthier’s grip in quick steps, avoiding the older man’s eyes as I felt his eyes were still on me, with such an annoyed expression etched on his face, for sure. I heard Balthier made a loud _‘tsk’_ out when I backed away, then running myself almost immediately to the group with a still visible red blush on my face, and stopped when I was right beside Penelo, pretending we had a busy chat, all the while trying to distract myself from Balthier’s words, also distracting my mind and how the awareness suddenly totally reappearing when I heard Balthier’s soft steps were already coming behind me.

I knew Balthier was going to say something _–since I felt he was drawing in a breath at first, eyes staring onto me like he was going to drill a hole over my back–_ but decided not to as I didn’t make a reaction as well, to either turn back to face him or starting a conversation. Balthier just exhaled loudly for a second, before he walked off to Fran’s side, seemingly occupied when Fran decided to talk about to behave when having a conversation with the Garif’s _–the occupant of Jahara Land, either with the elder or the members–_ which obviously getting acceptance from.

I then put both of my hand over my back _–like how I usually was–_ and grinning from ear to ear with a nod. Obviously, what I’ve did made Balthier immediately set his eyes upon me, observing me to the very core, with his eyebrows arched playfully. Though, when he did that, I immediately planted a look to Fran, avoiding his very stare.

“Hey, Fran.”

Fran then turned to look at me with her very red eyes, expression never seemed to be changing as she tilted her head to one side, showing how she was curious or questioning what I wanted to say. I then pulled both of my hand downwards, staying beside my hips as I threw her a question.

“I was wondering if you had some free time after this? I wanted to talk to you about _something_.”

And right as I said that, everyone turned to look at me with their very incredulous expression, breaths inhaled sharply _–or so had the sound was heard to even reach my ears–_ especially Basch. Seeing how Basch reacted with a super wide-eyed and those brows arched highly from, I just knew Basch must be thinking about what I just had a thought about in mind, just at the same second. I then waved both of my hands hurryingly as I made a sheepish grin.

“Ah, ah, ah, you were all mistaken! And Basch, stop making that _kind_ of face, it’s kinda… _annoying_. I didn’t ask Fran out on a date, you know!”

Everyone then let out a small sigh _–almost immediately–_ nodding as I furrowed one of my eyebrows. Basch then looked apologetic to me, which I immediately waved off to.

“Do I look like I want to court Fran, to all of you guys…?” I asked in small, soft like whisper, which was then caught by Balthier and Fran herself, as the two came toward me, with such a high and mighty expression, for Balthier.

“Sure thing. Would you like to, now?” Fran asked with her usual tone, eyes moving a little to look at Balthier’s face, I noticed.

“If that is not a problem, and only with _you_ , Fran, and not along with _him_.” I said then, making quite a loud tone over the last word, making Balthier twitched his eyebrows in response, barely visible as it was immediately replaced his usual stoic and plain ones.

“Alright, then, if you _wished_ to, Vaan. Though I had a bet… you must be going to ask her about me.” Balthier then walked away with a shrug, eyes lingering on me for a moment, before actually going off in a distance and regrouping himself with Basch.

“Just great…” I mumbled under my breath then, shaking my head slightly with closed eyes, before eventually walking away with Fran, on my back and to somewhere there weren’t any of them lingering or being nosey.

 

 

“So… did you me out like that _–in such a misinterpreting way–_ just because you wanted to know about my opinion, about Balthier?”

Fran asked that for the first time, right after I told her all the stories about what happened between me and Balthier last night _–except the kissing part, which I didn’t think it was good enough to let the other discover with, though Fran might already knew–_ with her having slightly surprised look; which was surprising to me as well since the Viera never shown any expressions other than her usual stoic look. I then nodded with a little smile, looking so ever innocent to Fran, the Viera whom always accompanied Balthier from the very start.

Fran then stared at me for quite a moment _–seemingly to search if I was telling her the truth–_ and once she’d decided that she’d looked enough, she tapped her fingers over her nose.

“I knew Balthier much to his heart, but never knew about how he had ever laid an eye over someone that he’d _rather_ not associate with… though, that may have in the past.” Fran nod once.

“Wa-wait, Fran, I was merely asking if I do look like someone in love—but, _wait_. What did you just say?” I then widened my eyes as Fran word’s started to sunk on the very inside of my flesh and bone.

“Laid an eye over someone he’d rather not associate with, as in showing, _interest_. You are his interest, or may I have seeing it wrong, then I do apologize. Although this is just my opinion. But in all honesty, he might just did that to lure you—“

“This is quite an _interesting_ topic, don’t you say?”

A loud voice was then heard off in the distance, interrupting Fran’s unfinished sentence and making me gasped, with both of my eyes getting wide, as I just realized Balthier was already standing on Fran’s back in quite a distance. Fran wasn’t look that much different, just her ear flicked forth a little; she was showing interest and amused, most probably.

“It is interesting.” Fran concluded, before turning back to look at Balthier.

“Had I never thought wrongly about what you are going to say, Vaan? I had the gist of it from the very start, and perhaps… I need the gils we’ve made a bet ever since, that if we do had the bets waged upon.” Balthier then walked ahead, quite in a leisure way as he tried to approach me, with eyes not leaving me; like I was his prey on a battlefield.

I then furrowed my eyebrows as I turned to look from Balthier to Fran, from time to time. Fran didn’t seem to be eager to talk for some more, but merely looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

“Luring him so he’d realized my feelings… is what you are going to say, right, Fran?” Balthier asked again, with head cocked up once, eyes still looking at me; like he was blaming me to begin with, to made Fran said that.

“Indeed it is. Though it may be wrong, since you didn’t reek like you were, either.” Fran tapped her nose again eyes blinked once.

Balthier laughed it off, before shaking his head as he focused his eyes to look at me fully now, having a conversation to start off with.

“So, _Vaan_ , did you get the gist of what she meant?”

“… Mostly, but I don’t, really. Not really, if I should say it. Though all I knew that you took an interest… on me…” I trailed off in silence at first, before biting my lower lip _–as realization dawned upon me and I was quite regretting what I’ve said to Balthier–_ as my blush started to appear on both of my cheeks.

Balthier let a chuckle out from his lips then, as his hands started to reach over to my head and ruffling my hair in such a soft, gentle way. My chest was then letting out those strange foreign feelings, followed with a paced up thump, making my stomach had its butterfly flying back and forth on the inside.

_It is such a strange feeling… to be had over when Balthier was doing this to me. What is this feeling…?_

I then shot a look to the older man’s face slowly, and found out that Balthier _–which was truly surprising–_ who had already a happy face etched on, replacing his earlier stoic _–and probably blaming, or accusing–_ one. I then blinked once, twice, before eventually returning to look at Fran, who had both of her ears flicked back and forth; she was laughing and interested. I chewed my lower lip, then, smacking away Balthier’s hand softly as I then backed myself away, again.

_I wasn’t sure why I was smacking Balthier’s hand away when he was truly and sincerely showing ruffling my hair –without the slightest hint of being sarcastic or anything– but be reminded of how he had interest. Perhaps because his interest and what I was feeling on the inside of my chest, ever since Balthier pointed it out from how my eyes looks to him… that I couldn’t help but feeling mixed up and feeling the need to be away from this foreign feeling and be away from it, or I will be hindered with throughout our journey, or so had I felt._

“Vaan…?” Balthier asked as he furrowed one of his eyebrows again, making me suddenly felt the sting arose on my chest, replacing the loud thump almost immediately.

I then turned on my heels as I made a run from, head slightly ducked with embarrassment all the while feeling the need to hide my face away from Balthier, or even Fran. It was when I made a run for, I heard a small mutter coming from Balthier’s lips,

“Strange boy.”

 

 

“Vaan.”

It was right on the next afternoon, right after I’ve had a long talk with Ashe for the whole night as she seek how to use the Nethicite power from the Garif’s elderly _–but ended up on how we must go further and seek the Gran Kiltias instead, since the Elder himself didn’t know how to use it–_ I was then called by Balthier, as we settled ourselves for a break with Lord Larsa accompanying us to the Mt. Bur Omisace.

“Vaan!”

We were still camping ourselves on the riverbanks of Jahara, checking out our equipment, all the while resupplying items, as we would eventually have a long and hard journey ahead. Larsa, too, checking his equipment for times as he waited his company _–a Judge, a company of his or so had I heard–_ and decided to approach Penelo and had a chat with her, all the while having fun with. I just knew Larsa had some kind of affection over Penelo _–which was surprising since Larsa was quite young, even younger than me–_ and quite infatuated with, especially after the incident on the Lhusu Mines; when he used a fake name of Lamont and cleared things up on the Airship Shiva. Maybe the two had things shared in between to made one young lord to had such a happy face. Thankfully things got right way back, and we didn’t get into a fight, but getting along real well, and how I do saw Larsa as my little brother, sometimes.

“Vaan! Hurry it up!”

Balthier called me again from the distance, making me groaned and turned to follow Balthier on his back, to the outside of Jahara _–or so had he said before with the group, making excuses of how he wanted the two of us venturing the outside and having a small talk, which in fact would be talking the thing that I’d best prefer not to be brought up, since it was complex–_ with just the two of us.

 _The two of us_.

I didn’t know what Balthier would probably ask when it would just us outside, but I had the thoughts that he may brought up the thing as to why I _was_ avoiding him. It was true, though: I avoided him several times as we’ve had our battles at the Ozmone Plains later, after how I’ve had a talk with Fran _–which interrupted by Balthier in the midst of our seriousness–_ and decided to regroup ourselves and to the Jahara. I rarely approached Balthier or even ignoring him when he’d called me after the battles, resulting in him getting annoyed, letting countless _‘tsk’_ or things like how he threw me a loud remark, but still getting an ignore from.

Seeing how Balthier had already walked ahead in steps as we made our way to the outside of the village, I suddenly felt very nervous _–about to follow Balthier or not–_ and just getting myself surprised when Balthier suddenly paced himself back to me, with already furrowed brows. He looked angry and truly maddened at, somehow. Once Balthier stopped in front of me, and how I was backing away a step in response _–with a feeling of total nervous on what to talk to Balthier and everything to even wanting to flee myself away–_ the older man immediately caught my wrist in a tight grip and dragging me away with.

“Wa-wait, Balthier! I can walk myself—“

“Stop being a brat and follow me already! I know you wanted to back out when I had called you out, but not now, _not_ when I _won’t_ give you the chance to.” Balthier interrupted as his grip strengthened upon my wrist, making me winced slightly from.

“Balthier—listen, I… I will follow you, so…”

“Save your breath until later, boy. Say everything once we’d settled somewhere, with _just the two_ of us.” Balthier interrupted again, making me stopped talking altogether _–to even realizing Balthier seemed to threw me a remark that was the same with what I’ve said to Fran when I wanted to talk with her–_ and looking slightly down as I let myself dragged away by the older man, to somewhere.

_And this time, for sure… I wouldn’t be able to flee myself. Maybe Balthier had something he had wanted to say, quite important, at that. Though, I had a bet about him wanting to question me why did I avoid him in the first place. I guessed I should just… give him my reasons, then? Though, it would be a question either he would take it seriously or simply feign ignorance over my complex, foreign feelings._

 

 

Not long after the two of us had reached somewhere safe, within a Crystal’s range _–and still on the inside of Ozmone Plains’–_ with just the two of us, I was then cornered and felt my nervousness back because of Balthier’s sole presence. I wasn’t truly sure on how Balthier’s feeling towards me, so I was feeling like a nervous wreck. Especially when I’d heard about the part of how he had shown some _‘interest’_ to me from Fran back then, since I didn’t knew exactly how to react to that either _–if Balthier really did have his interest that was–_ what to do about my own strange, so questionable and mixed up feelings, whenever I somehow, involved with Balthier, because of his _so misinterpreting_ kiss.

_Or does that kiss even counts in as a kiss, in the first place? He stole my first kiss in the first place, so what should and how should I react…_

Balthier then faced me almost immediately, walking ahead toward my direction from time to time with me backing away with every step, pacing it the same with the older man’s tempo, until my back actually hit the rock and be cornered with. I was then looking around frantically, and noticing how there was no other way to run, nor having the chances to, since Balthier was already blocking my pathway to.

Balthier, he, was… a good and agile Sky Pirate, so it was impossible of me to overrun him when I was already cornered; just looking at his legs will let you know and also what had happened was actually quite the same with what happened on Nalbina, only this time, Balthier was the one dragging me and cornered me away. Balthier then putted one of his hands over my side, sly smirk started form on the very side of his lips, with both of his eyes squinted a little, both brows knitted as he leaned his face closer to mine.

“So, care to share of your thoughts, like, _right now_ , Vaan?”

I then bit my lower lips a moment, before pulling a retaliating expression to Balthier, throwing him a question back.

“ _What_ thoughts?”

“Playing dumb now, Vaan?” Balthier made an amused expression, while both of his eyes seemingly observing if there was any slight hint of change on either my expressions, feelings, or even my nervousness.

I was, luckily, strong enough to pull a strong face to conceal my every feeling then, making Balthier had his difficulties to seek my weakness, or anything to be taken advantage of, if he was. Balthier, however, made a hum of approval then, and suddenly leaning himself even closer, and stopped once he was just an inch apart.

“Still not going to talk, are you?”

“What is there to talk abou—“

And Balthier immediately made his move to lean forward and landed his lips on mine. I immediately swallowed my words then, making quite a muffled noise when I had felt the older man’s lips started to angle in such a strange way, and eventually letting his tongue slither around my lips, probing its way through to the inside, and making my mouth suddenly felt truly stuffed with. I then putted both of my hands over the older man’s shoulder, pushing him a little as he pushed his tongue even deeper, making me felt like I was going to be sucked dry; my breaths and my thoughts.

As I felt Balthier’s tongue started to swirl around on the inside, and at times, colliding with my tongue teasingly, I noticed that the older man’s eyes were suddenly getting quite hazy in color. I knew it was… _pure lust_ , or something I’ve heard over the bar at times back then, but I didn’t hear clearly as the one who spoke of it ran himself away from in a drunken state later.

With Balthier pushing his tongue playfully and how I couldn’t keep up with him, I eventually hitched my gasps from time to time after _–possibly because I didn’t have any experiences or wanting to have one, either–_ and made a small push over Balthier’s shoulder to stop him, but to no avail, since Balthier stayed and continued what he’d done, to even becoming way more passionate with, even. Luckily though, Balthier stopped right when there was a man coming out from a cavern nearby, sighing and heaving its full of supplies bag to the wandering Chocobo outside, or so had I seen. Balthier then pulled himself away quite abruptly, and licking the side of his lips in such an entrancing and alluring way as he had his eyes suddenly glazed over when we locked our eyes.

_One single look, and you’ll fell to him, that was enough to describe of him._

“We’ll continue this… later. For now… let’s talk about it, shall we?” And then, my arm was immediately taken by Balthier in a grip, not letting me get my mind and a minute for my thoughts to return and follow what just happened, and off we were, to somewhere again, with just the two of, for sure.

I then looked to the older man’s back with much confusion, and having thousands of questions rising up within my head, but none were even answered. It was truly strange in experience, and truly uncomfortable at times, the thing was. I didn’t even know what I was feeling, and what Balthier truly intended. What was strange on this part for myself: I didn’t even the slightest bothered with how Balthier kissed me, ever since yesterday, where in all situations, that I must. But that time, what truly bothered me was my own feelings, I knew.

“Balthier… say, can we just talk about this now?”

Balthier turned around slightly, to look at me with one of his eyebrows arched, I noticed, before I started to avoid his look and shoot a look onto the grassy ground.

“Right now, at here? I don’t truly mind where we are going to talk, in all honesty, Vaan. It is just _you_.”

“What about me?” I asked again as I turned to look at Balthier, quite confused at what he’d just said.

Balthier sighed momentarily, and droop his shoulders low as he still walked ahead, my arm still in his hand.

“You seemed to mind on where we are going to talk about this, since you are avoiding me ever since. Is this _not_ so?”

“Huh? No, I didn’t avoid you because of that.”

Balthier then stopped walking altogether suddenly, making me bumped onto the older man’s back abruptly, and yelped in response. I then glared to the older man as I rubbed my hurting nose, but being surprised for the following second instead, as I saw Balthier made a wide gape over me; seemingly unbelieving and misheard of what I had just said. Blinking twice and rubbing my eyes _–frightened if I saw the wrong thing–_ I tilted my head to one side and making a thoughtful expression to Balthier.

The two us then stared at each other for minutes, before a chuckle was heard across me, a small one at first, before eventually turning into a loud chuckle, and immediately replaced with a loud burst of laughter, making me jumped in surprise. Seeing how Balthier laughed so freely and so unexpected _–out of the quite serious atmosphere we had shared–_ I was then infected by his laugh as well, erupting a laughter from my throat as I followed Balthier: laughing together crazily for minutes, until the two us hacked and coughed in the end _–like some idiot–_ with even getting my stomach getting hurt like hell as we patting down our chests, wheezing for a following minute after. I then turned to look at Balthier with a smile again, feeling the need to laugh again, but held it in as I gave the older man a smile _–like a grin–_ instead. Balthier returned it with a playful smile, obviously.

“So, in the end my perception of you is wrong. I thought that… _Haa_. My thoughts are truly… wasted on and truly not useful, now. Well then, do tell me, Vaan. What is that made you avoid me?”

At that question, I immediately shut my mouth, eyes getting slightly frigid _–from the reoccurring nervousness and what had I just forgotten momentarily because of our laugh, recalling Balthier’s kisses and my own feelings–_ as I turned to look at the older man, who’d have his serious face etched on, replacing his just beaming happiness earlier.

“That’s…”

“That’s?”

I bit my lower lip then, before making a breathy answer.

“…. I don’t know.”

I concluded with that simple answer then, making Balthier looked so conspicuously curious, or all the while expecting that answer; not that I knew or truly sure of, since Balthier always had so many questionable expressions etched on. Sighing, Balthier then turned to look across me for a moment _–checking the area, for sure, like how he always was with his motto of safety first–_ before eventually tugging my arm again as we had our again, seemingly to detour the whole Ozmone Plain, from the very northern side.

“You don’t know why, yet you _still_ did it. Just where is this conversation leading to, again? Enlighten me, if you will.” Balthier shrugged, with his eyes squinted to the surrounding area.

I decided not to talk or even giving Balthier ideas as we had our walk then, making Balthier seemingly not amused at the same time. Judging from how Balthier was quite short tempered to begin with, I just knew, that I had to explain it to him, or he would actually blame everyone on our journey later, making a fuss over the smallest thing with whatever excuses, just because he was frustrated not getting an answer from me; which was the opposite, since Balthier should be the one who gave me an answer and explanation, since he was the one who was giving me ideas in the first place, with his so Sky Pirate-kiss, no less.

I then stopped walking altogether, making Balthier stopped as well, with his head and eyes still observing the whole area, seemingly not bothered with what I’ve done.

“B-Balthier.”

The older man then tilted his head slightly as I called his name, his eyes started to found its way to my face again, slightly squinted due in curiosity and egging me to talk further. I bit my lower lip for a moment, eyes shooting onto at all kind of directions as I hesitated to either talk about it to Balthier or not; about how my feelings come and go and strange, at times, whenever Balthier was involved, ever since the kiss we shared on the night watch. It wasn’t a good idea, but I knew it was a good idea as well, since I didn’t seem to find an answer to my own feelings either.

_Maybe, talking to him, who was more experienced and truly an adult, could help me, as well, for this case. Balthier should be partly responsible too, because he was the first one who made a move to me, anyway._

After the seemingly dragging silence, I decided to talk about it, but with a loud clear of throat first; starting myself with an opening.

“You know, I… I am not sure if explaining this to you will make your perception, or any kind of things you’ve had in thoughts better. Things are not… that clear to me, so—“

“Your point?”

Blinking twice, I then turned to look at Balthier’s hand _–which still grabbing my arm, and seemed not to be letting go any time soon, but turning it into a stronger grip, instead–_ and made a grimace.

“You know, you should probably let my hand go first, since I do think it is getting quite red in color.”

“Oh, no, Vaan, Vaan, Vaan. Your _point_ , first.”

I sighed then, returning to look at the older man, who had his forehead wrinkled a little; from his suppressed annoyance, it seemed. I then made a long hum as I shoot a glance downwards, thinking on how to form a right sentence of my own feelings, trying my best to described whatever I’d felt.

“I… don’t know what is it that I was feeling about, ever since... our night watch. But one thing, this feeling seemed to be never disappearing and had always strikes me when I am unaware. It is mixed up, really. Like how you shouldn’t feel it on the first place, making my head go strange into all kind of strange directions, heart beating fast, stomach had its butterflies, like some illness, but not illnesses; not like there was even an illness with this symptoms. And if I should be honest… with…” I bit my lower lip as I planted a longing, quite dazing look on Balthier.

Balthier didn’t make any reaction _–no voices, no nod, nothing at all–_ though, so I continued.

“… ngh. Nah, it is after our kiss. With you, only, Balth—“

And just right before I truly finished my sentence, Balthier had already changed his position _–in a swift movement, one flip and he was done–_ as he lunged his lips on mine, smashing our noses in the process. I was about to protest to the older man about how hurtful it was with our nose collided, but Balthier had already made his first movement, claiming my lips in a quick motion as I opened my lips at the same time, making my head pushed back with a hitched gasp.

Balthier immediately inserted his tongue, swirling in and about on the inside _–from the top until the very end of how his tongue could possibly do–_ exploring the very depth of my mouth. Once he’d done and satisfied with exploring, though, he licked my tongue and swirled with it momentarily, before pulling out in a swift motion, letting saliva trailed between our tongues then. Balthier took the chance he was given to, with licking the side of my lips in a warm yet slow movement _–enjoying the time he was given–_ before eventually swiping it with his thumb and brought it to his own lips, licking at it.

And as he’d just done what he did, I apparently felt my cheeks suddenly felt very burnt from, making me biting my lower lip immediately as I pulled the back of my hand to cover my face. I blinked twice, thrice before eventually squatted down on the very plain, making Balthier snorted.

_I never thought the feelings I’ve just described to Balthier would even come back… and making my heart beating so fast now, no less! Not even beating, even my stomach seemed to have its butterflies back now. Just what is it… I’m feeling about, now? Just don’t tell me… don’t tell me… is this what you call…?_

“Do you want to know what your reaction looked like in my very eyes right now, Vaan?” Balthier flaunted in a whisper, then.

“Hell no! I knew very well that my face looked like fire bomb—“

“—you truly looked like exactly what I’ve said the other night. Do you even _realize?_ ” Balthier interrupted.

I stole a glance to Balthier’s face then, eyebrows arched slightly _–from being confused and unsure–_ as Balthier stayed there, unmoving. Balthier didn’t seem to be going to explain anything to me, as his eyes seemingly to drill a hole into my very being, unblinking as he seemed to be trying to lure me into talking my heart out for some more. I wasn’t truly sure on what Balthier said again by that time, so I stared back at him, not answering nor having the plan to, since my mind was truly blank. I was not sure if I was just dense _–not knowing my own feelings–_ or… trying my best not to acknowledge the feeling’s existence itself, so I didn’t want to answer.

_I knew it would be sounded stupid if I tried to answer him at that moment, anyway, so I chose silent. Though, I might have the gist of what I am feeling toward the older man, now… but what are the right words for this feeling, again…? The description of what I’ve just said to the older man, too… seemed to be familiar and I bet I’ve ever heard of it somewhere out there…_

Not long, the older man started to shook his head, closing his eyes as he put both of his hands on his hips, letting a sigh dragged out of his lips. Balthier’s boots were then scrunching the ground underneath, making quite a noise in our sudden shared silence _–because of what Balthier said, or so I blamed him–_ eyes glanced down to his boots momentarily with a grimace, before eventually pulling a flat expression to me.

“On second thought… I took back what I’ve said to you. Just think about your—no. This feeling you’ve described to me, Vaan. Just took your time with, until you’ve _realized_ it yourself, yes. I don’t think I could even help what you are describing to me, since it is… quite vague, or so had I concluded. I wanted to say it to you, but… you might probably deny it with all you have and said it wrongly; just like what I’ve concluded over your avoiding ever since earlier. And about what Fran said… _she might not be wrong_ , at all.” Balthier muttered the last word in quite a whispering way _–which almost inaudible to me–_ then walked forward as he pulled me up by my arm _–again–_ forcing me to stand on my own two feet.

I stumbled a little upon the sudden pull at that moment, making a yelp as I almost fell flat with my face first _–if I wasn’t careful enough and not balancing myself with Balthier’s sudden pulling–_ but Balthier’s other free hand was suddenly appeared and stayed hovered over my chest _–to prevent me from falling–_ made me sighed in thankfulness. Balthier nodded then, eyebrows arched high _–looking like he was saying you’re welcome to me–_ before pulling me to walk ahead again.

_So if… what Fran said was true… then does it mean: that Balthier actually took a real ‘interest’ to me? Now, there was another rising question: just what kind of interest that Balthier had over me? Was it the same with what I’ve… recently kind of acknowledged feeling with, or…?_

After a minute or so, though, Balthier’s sudden _–and quite unexpected–_ movement made my thoughts already interrupted with. He suddenly changed his hold, from my arm, releasing it as he moved quite slowly below, reaching down on my hand, and to my palm. He touched the tip of my fingers at first, grazing the bony line very slowly, before eventually angling it in a perfect way and clasping my hand with his, tightly. Seeing how Balthier suddenly made his move on me, I felt my chest had its thumping back and reverberated strongly to even through my ears, again.

_And I just knew what I am feeling, now, for sure. I… do, think… I might see the older man more than a Sky Pirate now. But is it, really? Or did I just mix it up with admiration… or excitement?_

“Vaan.”

One call of my name and I suddenly gasped in response.

Balthier then turned to look at me in curiosity, making a tilt as he then eyed me from the very corner of his eyes; like some eagle preying its next victim.

“Did you day-dreaming yourself out here on the Ozmone Plain, again? Or, perhaps, _mulling over what I’ve just done to you?_ ”

At Balthier’s low and understate-liked words, I found myself suddenly feeling very embarrassed, not by Balthier’s words hit me, but being reminded of Balthier’s earlier kisses; feeling quite not so bothered with, but be bothered with what Balthier had said, to even complicate it with my own feelings. Though, Balthier didn’t seem to be eager on continuing what he’d said, making a sly smirk instead, just like he knew what was going on the inside of my head. And just at that point, I suddenly had another idea popped up, making me immediately talked it out; rather than to kept it on the inside of my mind and let it bother me to the point of no return.

“Say, w-why did you kiss me, again, twice…?”

Balthier made a whistle, then, making me turning eyeful, feeling the tint of redness back to my cheeks as I observed the older man.

“Being bold, aren’t you. Why did I… why, _why_ , indeed. Why did Fran say those things about me with you then? Why did I kiss you? Then again, it all leads to you, Vaan. Why did you make that face, that very expression? Surely, if you knew the answer, you will know why it is, exactly.”

“But Fran said you _took an ‘interest’_ , to me. Just what is this interest that she was talking about? Also, about the part of you luring me to, does this mean you lure me into something that I never acknowledged for, like… you’re dragging me to somewhere not on the list?” I questioned the Sky Pirate, then, making Balthier smiled, quite amusingly.

“So you caught up fast, Vaan. I guess I underestimated you too much. Never had I thought you remembered the part of luring; but you did. Boy, surely you are up as a Sky Pirate.”

“Speak it up, Balthier. Or _else._ ” I said again, making quite a harsh tone on the very last word.

Balthier whistled again, hands started to tightened up around my own hand at the same time, making me feeling suddenly quite nervous as I just said that; since it sounded like a challenge, all the same threat. I felt like I was actually baiting myself into something dangerous, with Balthier, that was, at the time, since Balthier wasn’t the type who’d back out once he’d been challenged from, or even be dragged to a point where he must face the main thing, the main problem.

“Are you sure you want me to speak it up? Maybe it is much better if you can say it out loud here, instead of me spelling it out for you, boy. If you got that logic… surely you actually got the gist of it, no?”

And it was just enough to serve as an answer, I just knew. The thing that I’ve noticed as Balthier said those words were that Balthier’s grey eyes glimmered, expression quite soften as he made those lovely smirk—

“You like me.”

I said then, not thinking enough as I stared onto the old man’s face blankly and concluded it with _–since my mouth moved faster than my train of thoughts, and exactly the thing that had me getting myself dragged into several dangers–_ making Balthier smiled enormously. Balthier didn’t spoke, then, walking up with silence as our hands were still connected, until we actually treaded our way back to the Jahara’s clearing area, I noticed, where there were already several Jahara Warriors walking up on the outside, guarding their very land on their designated posts.

Balthier inhaled a lot of airs then, smiling as much as he could before turning his head to look at me, fully, with eyes looking so sharp and masculine at the same time, as he released my hand softly. His fingers grazed and lingered on my skin for a moment _–I took notice of–_ as he seemed to be not wanting to part away from, before pulling it immediately as he saw a Garif Chief walked out from the gate.

“Good job, and surely that answered the feelings you’d felt and described _–how your heart beating fast, stomach had its butterflies–_ to me earlier, quite horribly, but in a poetic way, in my opinion. And _you to me,_ as well, Vaan.”

It was all Balthier said, with a smile tugging on the side of his lips _–like giving me some congratulatory or acknowledgement–_ before we made our way back to the front gate, and  with me feeling my heart paced up even higher to be even drumming on the inside of my ears, making me felt giddy all the same, but happy, for knowing what I’d felt for the first time, and knowing how the Sky Pirate, was apparently, too. Though, I wasn’t sure on what to do once I’ve known the familiarity of this feeling, or even knowing how to react if Balthier got another ideas up in his head, or anything, since… the older man didn’t seem to be all that bothered _–like me–_ or even making more move on me.

I immediately blushed at my own thoughts then, shaking my head furiously as I’ve had just that so out of the world thoughts, and trying to forget it.

_I didn’t expect anything out from the older man, not even expecting him to make a move, or wanting to be too. I guess it is just bad if someone whom you’d admired said something to even make and turned your head to be influenced with, and suddenly realizing that you’ve had feelings… I kind of regretting it, just partly, though._

Balthier took notice of it then, only making a small smile as he led the way, and regrouping ourselves with the rest of the members, readying ourselves to make our way through the spread and already planned pathway ahead, and to the holy Mt. Bur-Omisace, it was.

_No more bothering, being bothered, running away or thinking too much about this feeling of mine or even be bothered by Balthier’s words, recalling his kisses for the rest of our journey, then… Or so had I hoped..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up like the summary of the story itself. Well, it is of the main focus. But, don't worry, it's not only these Vaan's feeling about, but more of it. More to Balthier's, too, on the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading this far, and... thank you for the kudos you've given to me to! I truly appreciate it. ;D  
> And if you liked where this fiction is heading to, perhaps leave some kudos to let me know, that you've enjoyed the whole events! 
> 
> And meanwhile I'm still writing (and re-checking the storyline) of the next chapter's, maybe do a check out on some other fictions I've written by the time, and see if you've got any of interests in and immerse yourself in. ;D Thank you again, and see you on the next chap!


	3. Re: Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is out! Sorry for the long-upload, like, as I've been stuck in the rut with the continuation.  
> 6k words as usual, but more of Balthier/Vaan's sweet moment. ;D
> 
> Anyway, what are you waiting for? Scroll down and... enjoy the ri-read! ;D

It was almost evening on the same day as we made our way through the Golmore Jungle, battling the persistent monsters that had been lurking on the very woods’ path, leading to the Mt.Bur Omisace, and clearing up the whole area with ease. Although there were some problem arising as we made our way there; a blocking blue wall, which seemed to be not penetrable, not even by the swords. And there, the all of us started to sigh, kind of giving up, until Fran actually flicked her ears and made a way through to the very front.

I was kind of surprised by the Viera’s sudden action then, making me gasped as I saw her starting to inhale a lot of breath, with Balthier strolling at her very side, looking slightly… _off,_ in my very eyes. It was until Fran actually stopped her tracks _–with us following her, not having any clue on where to go, but possibly hoping Fran might knew–_ and turned to look at Balthier with quite stern expression, possibly half amused, too, and her next words caught me off.

“Did you get bothered by the Nethicite? Your heart _betrayed_ your eyes.”

Balthier seemed shock momentarily then, backing himself away a little _–as it did seem Fran hit a remark on many things, by that lone sentence like about the interest we shared between, Balthier and me–_ before shrugging his shoulders and saw the Viera started to form a sign over the empty air, blowing an air then, slowly revealing a new… hidden path which formed beautifully, just before our eyes. I blinked twice, thrice and made a wide gape for a moment, dazed by the true magick Fran had just shown, before a strong hit was then heard over my shoulder; from Penelo.

I glared at first to Penelo, then nodding apologetically to Fran _–who had her eyes on me for a moment, since I realized I was the only one who didn’t follow her–_ immediately followed them all to the inside, mind slightly amazed by the new developed environment. One thing I’d never thought when I’d stepped myself on the very mesmerizing environment _–at how the woods didn’t seem to be affected by the very atmosphere outside, and looking like the time never moved, and stalled there–_ was how there were even this village formed, when there wasn’t supposed to be any woods like one and dwelled with Vieras. The Viera, obviously turned all stare on us, once Fran had come forth.

“This is Eruyt Village, the place I once… left. Vaan, I ask you one thing, bring Mjrn back to me, as I will stood here and waited for you.” Was all Fran said before stopping entirely on the very entrance, along with the others, who seemed to be tired and sitting on the very wood below.

I then blinked, making a tilt _–as I didn’t believe what I’d just heard–_ and then gaped again.

“Wait, only _me_?”

“Yes, _only you_.”

Everyone planted a stare on me, then, making me truly nervous to the core, thinking if I was even not mishearing things. I wasn’t even sure if I could handle the task Fran had just given me, and not herself. I mean I knew Fran had left the village, but shouldn’t she the one who search for this Mjrn? I didn’t even know why Fran asked me out of everyone else, and truly strange, in all honesty.

I then turned to look across Fran, and to the very back, noticing Balthier had apparently looking dazed, our eyes locked for just a moment, before he closed it both and shrugged his shoulder. I just knew what Balthier meant then: he wouldn’t participate this time, nor volunteering, but me, by myself; unlike the other night on Ozmone Plain. I sighed then, making the older man shoot his look downwards, eyes seemingly glittery and glimmering _–like Balthier was about to cry, but it wasn’t–_ and it was truly the first time I’ve noticed a change on Balthier’s expression, for the very first time.

_Balthier seemed to be truly bothered by something. Was it… because of me? Wait, but what did I do to him, again? I didn’t avoid him at all after the time we’ve had over the Plain, with just the two of us. Was it because…?_

I then turned my head to look at Fran, which obviously getting an arched eyebrow as she tilted her head to one side. I knew Fran didn’t know what I meant, but she might get the gist of it, or so had I felt; about Balthier’s sudden change of expression. Fran said things to Balthier quite loudly earlier, and I knew Balthier was truly bothered by that. But then again, Balthier didn’t seem to be bothered, so I was truly confused at that moment: either to reach Balthier and asked him out of it, or go along with Fran’s request. Then again, Balthier didn’t seem to be eager enough to tell me what happened with him, what was going on the inside of his head and all, ever since before… so in the end I decided to look at Fran for the last time and she gave me a strong nod; to tell me to go.

Once I truly knew Fran meant me, Basch turned to look at me with his very stern eyes _–also saying go, already–_ for just a moment, as I immediately turned my back on them and to venture the village beyond. I wasn’t truly sure at the request she was given to me at that time, not even knowing this Mjrn, either a Viera or maybe some races _–but it was impossible to have any other race in this Eruyt Village, since the race didn’t seem to welcome any other races, nor treating them kindly–_ who was she and all the questions of that I wanted to ask, but truly being bothered by the Sky Pirate, who stood on the very back of the group _–with my last one glance on him–_ with his expression sullen and both arms already folded, like he was in truly deep thoughts.

I was wondering and wanted to approach him, truly, and asked him as to why he had made such a face _–aside from the Nethicite and what Fran had said–_ after what just happened between us on the Ozmone Plain, but letting the wonder slipped by once I’d started to search Mjrn in the woods, seemingly quite fruitful.

 

 

Things were going into strange directions and quite hectic _–I noticed then–_ as we had to save this Mjrn with a Nethicite on her hands, battling this Tiamat dragon over the Henne Mines after, and had to return her to the woods, and parting away with Jote. Fran did seem pleased as she was getting the things we’d needed to get through the Golmore Jungle and passed the barrier that was set by the Viera _–as I asked the Vieras for information–_ in order to protect their Village, by the time: the Lente Tears.

We were then continuing our journey until we actually spotted a Crystal and wide clearing that was set inside of the Golmore jungle, and setting up a camp for the night; or midnight. It was one truly exhausting journey to be had, especially after saving Mjrn _–since she collapsed halfway and we had to help her making a walk through the jungle and back to the woods–_ so resting ourselves by the given time was truly a gift. Everyone seemed to be more or less the same with me, having those weariness took toll on their body, and feeling like they needed long rest in order to continue, or would be suffering on our way through, especially Penelo and Ashe; the two didn’t talk much but only nodding once questioned by either Basch or Fran if they were doing well.

And at the same time, too, I’ve noticed that Balthier didn’t talk much _–to even a point where he didn’t talk, at all–_ as we battled the monsters, and how it was truly unlike and unfitting him, at all. Except the point before we left the village, where I’ve asked Fran about her age, and replied with one sarcastic word of _‘Good job, Vaan’_ , with his shrug.

I was then being made fun of Larsa, and Penelo, no less. Even Princess Ashe was truly annoyed at what I’ve did. But then… after the whole event, Balthier was of no Balthier, in my eyes. Seeing how Balthier was becoming quite different and distant to everyone else, I approached the older man then, making my walk faster from just the entrance until I actually reached him on the very front of our little group and about to the furthest of the clearing, carrying woods and stuff to be used for setting up the camp.

“Balthier!”

The older man then stopped walking altogether, turning his head slightly as his eyes observed me from the corner. I saw Balthier’s eyebrows rose a little, must be from having his interest on me, or so had I thought.

“What’s up, Vaan?”

“Nah, nothing, it’s just… _you_ , I guess.”

Balthier hummed for a moment, squatting himself down on the furthest area, settling himself in the most comfortable seat he’d chosen as he started to build the tent. I followed him then and stood beside him, until Balthier actually patted the empty place beside him, and that was when I actually took a seat. _A proper seat after dozens and thousands of battle we’ve through and the whole heroic saving of Mjrn._ I let a small sigh escaped my lips then, making Balthier turned eyeful to me for a second, before returning to look at the tent’s base and working his hands out on it.

“What about me?”

“Uh, you are, kind of distant today, so I wondered, if you… had some troubles?”

Balthier turned to look at me with slightly parted lips, eyes turned into very distant and questioning at the same time, making me felt if I was even picking a wrong question at the time. I even wondered if Balthier even had troubles, now, of all times.

“Trouble?”

I nodded again at the question, letting the older man’s expression shifted into an all thoughtful one for a second, before immediately replaced by a blank one. I knew by the time when Balthier made that face, he surely didn’t have any interest on continuing the conversation, and most probably going to direct our conversation at hand into something else. And just right, Balthier did that.

“Come to preach me, now are you, _my apprentice_. Or maybe, trying to tell me one or two things about how to live my life properly and talk with the others?”

I then shook my head with a loud sigh, ignoring his very remark and continued with my earlier question, only slightly adding more things to made sure the older man wouldn’t even try to change the topic.

“Hell _no,_ Balthier. I am, seriously asking if you had some troubles, or anything at all, since… you aren’t talking much, compared to when… we… we…” I trailed off in silence, feeling my chest and cheeks suddenly synced together in motion as I recalled the event in this whole morning, just to invite the older man’s chuckle.

“Well, maybe. Not troubles, just something… is troubling, that is.” Balthier shrugged both of his shoulder.

“And… that would be?”

Balthier chose silent as I threw him that question, making me felt like I was truly dumb to even ask him in the first place; which should be expected, in any case possible. It wasn’t like Balthier was in secrecy or preferring silence over answer-able question either, he was just that kind of person when being questioned or feeling like he was at loss for words, or simply couldn’t answer, not at the right moment, lest I thought that of him. Instead of answering me at that moment, Balthier immediately brought up a new conversation, decorating our stifled silence for a moment, making me less nervous and less dumb from.

“That aside, Vaan—“

“—No, Balthier, answer _my question_ first.”

Balthier immediately glared at me, making me flinched for a moment from the unexpected reaction, before pulling a face at him, challenging Balthier on with my own question; just like how he was back then, in Jahara, making me felt losing myself at. The two of us glared for the following seconds, making the atmosphere between us suddenly feeling strained, all the while we needed that time to rest, instead of fuming over things.

“Coming to learn fast over what I’ve done to you, now, are you, _brat?_ ”

“Well, it was all thanks to you in the first place, _Mr. Head with bounties_.” I replied with a playful smirk etched on the side of side of my lips.

Just right then, Balthier seemed to snap from his usual self as he threw the ropes he had at hand to the ground, strongly, and turned to take me by my wrist, gripping at it so strongly than ever and directing it straight to his chest. It was one hurtful grip of his, at that time, I noticed, to made me couldn’t help myself but letting out a yelp. Surely I knew by letting out a yelp by the time where everyone else were visible on the same place, it would invite their attention. Balthier had his veins seen over his temple that time _–and I knew I dug my very own grave at that time–_ and just when he was about to speak his mind out loud, a step was heard from the distance, shadows looming over the two us. Fran had came then and interrupted us with a loud voice.

“It is midnight, and the two of you barely touched or build the tent, as we’ve all done it and readied ourselves to turn in for the night. Just what had happened here, between the two of you… a _fight?_ ”

“Oh. _A fight_ , indeed.” Balthier made a loud click of tongue, throwing my wrist with a very strong movement, making my hand and body almost pushed down to ground, out of the reflex, also noticing how there was one hurtful feeling left on it.

I eyed my wrist for a moment with a hissing sound, noticing there was a reddish mark left on it, before turning to steal a glance at Balthier’s face. Balthier seemed to be less annoyed _–or so had his expression seen as–_ but that didn’t mean the older man’s mood had turned all better; it was just the opposite. I knew Balthier reacted that way due partly of what Fran said to him in a whisper, before a loud voice that erupted from Fran’s made Balthier’s expression, gestures… everything of him changed, like totally.

_And why did he blame everything onto me, again? If it was because of Fran, then… I just—_

“Just what had gotten into you? I barely asked you about your trouble, and you didn’t answer me. And now… when I actually made fun of you, you just—Argh. _Forget_ it.” I stood up then, making a furious expression as I threw both of my hands on the side, swinging my leg forth; throwing fits, I knew.

Balthier’s eyes were then found its way to my face, looking at me with his furrowed brows, all the while didn’t even try to answer, nor saying anything. Fran simply looked at the two of us, back and forth at times, before settling her eyes on the older man, contently, with both of her ears flicked upwards _–she was amused–_ as I stole a glance to.

“Angered, due to what I’ve said this evening, are you. Did you think that I’ve intruded on your little secret _–privacy of yours–_ for what had happened today?” Fran asked with her ever so slow melodic voice.

Balthier clicked his tongue in response, and exhaled loudly.

“I am _not_ , Fran. Maybe you’ve noticed that I am, slightly. Also, I am simply… tired. With all the events that had been going on these days. All too serious and too much… problems. Just when can I ride the Sthral?”

Fran seemed to not be bothered with what Balthier had said then, continuing her talk, instead of looking how Balthier’s mood slightly worsened.

“Yet you are forgetting something real important. Perhaps there had already someone you took _interest_ with, still you treated him with your so angered feelings, entirely forgetting that he was there with you, caring for your being. Were you not afraid, should this one leave you by your side just because he simply had enough with you?”

At those words, Balthier flinched. My eyes might have playing tricks but I knew that it was not imagination, Balthier truly flinched; I saw how his shoulders jumped a little. Balthier suddenly turned frigid and shoot me a look, one look like apologetic, and fear all the same, at the same time, too. I didn’t truly understand what Fran had just said, but seeing how Balthier had his expression turned into horrid _–in my opinion–_ I knew the sentences from Fran were more than enough to hit the mark, twice the succession, as one book with knowledge said.

“I, I… didn’t have that intention, Fran! A… tsk. Alright, I admit: I am bothered by what you’ve said this evening right before the path appeared! I knew you had a sharp nose to begin with, but that doesn’t mean you had all the right to snoop in; or being nosey. You should know that there are things that should stay as they are, and there are things that should not be spoken, regardless the matter.”

Fran hummed in response _–either responding or not, she was quite indifferent to it–_ with her red eyes then found its way to look at me, twinkling _–in amusement–_ as she stayed still. Balthier too, eventually followed her gaze, shooting me a look, and arched an eyebrow. I then pointed a finger to myself, eyes looking back and forth between Fran and Balthier, quite frantically.

“What? Are you asking me, like my opinion, now?”

Balthier snorted.

“Possibly so. Do you understand what we’re talking about, just now, Vaan?” Balthier questioned me as both of his eyes squinted a little; observing, all the while trying to perceive my thought.

I then hummed with both of my eyebrows furrowed, thinking quite hard on the question, and trying my best to sum everything I’ve understood into best sentence, before an idea suddenly popped on the inside of my mind, making me shout the first thing I had over; which obviously the worst thing I’ve ever did and did, again.

“Ah, yeah. I think. All that I’ve known: you don’t hate me or being angered, simply tired of the events, and eager to ride the Sthral.”

And just right, my answer made Balthier groaned loudly _–quite disapproving and knowing that answer would probably be heard from me–_ and Fran muttering something like what she’d said over countless times, _‘the God played with us, again…’_. I just made sheepish grin then, not having any clue on how to respond _–or even letting my answer better, since it was the best I’ve ever known–_ making the two Sky Pirates sighed evenly, before exchanging one last look, as the Viera then turned to walk ahead in a quick stride, but one of her hands brushing my shoulder a little, I took notice. And at that moment, I knew what Fran just meant, for the very first time.

_‘Have a good luck and don’t fight anymore. I’ve saved you this time, or you are going to face the doom from Balthier.’_

_Thank you, Fran._

 

 

“So, it turns out you and the Princess had a long talk over the bridge in Jahara, last night. Did you have a truly long, nice and good talk, hmm?”

Balthier suddenly asked out of the blue, right after we’ve built our tent then _–after Fran’s preaching over to Balthier, or so had it seem to me–_ in a quick, no conversation shared between us, making us turned sweaty, all the while having quite enjoyable time after _–since there were no more rigidness, tense, or anything in the atmosphere–_ as we made our way and starting to unfold our rolled mattress inside. I didn’t know since when did we have decided that I was always going to share a tent with Balthier whenever we were going to camp, then again it was alright with me, since I wasn’t all that picky.

“Huh?” I stopped my working hands entirely, looking at Balthier past my shoulder, seeing how the older man took his time with unfolding the mattress, and stretched out, making a crack here and there.

Balthier looked to be very tired at that time, I realized, since he had his eyebags formed and truly visible under his very eyes, decorating his very perfect clean look with something strange, yet still looking so attractive and weary, at the same time. As I stared onto the older man’s face without blinking _–and probably out of my own habit, now, from stealing glances to staring as we’ve had this mutual feeling–_ Balthier then pointed one of his finger up into my face, smirk started to turn into play and formed on his very lips.

“Don’t _‘huh’_ me, Vaan. Also, that look you gave me, oh… oh, dear, _Vaan_. Should you know I am not a patient man, myself, you should probably control those, or I’ll jump at you, right here, right now.” Balthier swirled his finger playfully in the air, before leaning himself down on the mattress, letting out a long comfortable sigh.

I then snapped up from my possibly dazed look over the older man and made a loud gasp; from realizing how my eyes must be looking at Balthier like how he pointed, also my expression _–at the same time surprised as I never thought that the older man would heard or even trying to take a hear on what we were talking about, if he really was, then–_ as I ust heard what Balthier had just asked to me, letting the older man making a low chuckle in response, as both of his hands started to find itself on his vest and shirt, unbuttoning the collar.

“Y-you… just how much did you heard?”

I then pulled my mattress quickly, unfolding it neatly as I started to find myself on the top of it, embracing the very soft texture and feeling like my bone was about to glue on it for the rest of the day tomorrow, if there wasn’t a quest available, then. Or maybe, taking a ride on a Sthral with Balthier would be of nice idea, too. That, if there wasn’t a quest available, like helping Princess Ashe, in the first place. But not to worry, I was sincere enough to help the Princess, and wanted to see Dalmasca Kingdom back to its glorious times, like how when I spent my time with my brother.

“Hmm… if I should be honest… from the very part of Ashe came from the bridge, holding the Nethicite, and you are talking about how you’ve already had enough and done… of the past, your brother, and going to see where this story is going to unfold.” Balthier said as he waved his fingers in the air, rings glimmering in the midst of darkness.

I then made a frown as I seated myself abruptly on the mattress, eyes shooting daggers at Balthier, who immediately turned his face to take a full look on my face, with playful smirk. With both of my eyebrows furrowed and how my head was suddenly filled with nothing but fuming anger _–and partly from being annoyed as the fact started to sunk into my head and gets me out of it–_ I then shouted,

“That’s completely from the start, now wasn’t it?!”

The older man shrugged with his flamboyance, hands waving on his sides as he made an even visible _–also evil intended–_ smirk.

“Or so you called it by with, then.”

I felt my heart sunk low into my stomach then, feeling truly disappointed with Balthier, and kind of expecting that would possibly happen. I wasn’t that aware from the start, so I guess Balthier snooping around wasn’t that surprising, since he was a Sky Pirate, and would always be. But, since disappointment took toll on my head, I immediately made a reaction.

“Y, y, you are really horrible, you know that?” I muttered in response, just to bait another reaction from the older man, as he made a snort.

“Being a Sky Pirate, Vaan,” Balthier paused then, looking at me for second, before letting one of his hands started to reach up on my face, trailing my jawline at first.

“Was of course, in no other means: had to horrible in some cases; or so had the society had said about, like how they’ve said being a Sky Pirate was a trash and all. Then again, it was from Archades’ point of life. Or one day you might have your head served elegantly over the top of the banquet table, because you lack of the information and not careful enough. Remember the case of Ba’Gamnan, yes?” Balthier then reached his finger up to my cheeks, with now his palm cupping the one side of my cheek.

“Still…”, I looked down at Balthier knitted brows, still looking disagreeing with Balthier had just said, and at the same time, feeling my cheeks must have had its red color back on the usual place.

Balthier let out a chuckle then, as he stroked my cheek once or twice, before moving it up again to the back of my head, stroking at my blond locks. The older man’s eyes turned hazier in color as he kept doing what he did, and just when he stroked my blond locks, he started to pull my head down with it, leading me exactly to his face… and possibly, lips.

“Vaan…” Balthier muttered in whisper-like-breath, making a soft and gentle smile as my lips almost touched his.

And as Balthier stopped pulling my neck down at the time, and with our lips hovering over the other, I gulped my saliva then. I felt the older man’s breath started to mingle with mine, brushing my cheeks slightly. After a moment or two passed between us, with our eyes locked to each other, I knew that if there were no one to made the first move, then we were possibly going to lose our time, our rest and night, then, when we were supposedly to sleep, just like the others.

I stared onto Balthier’s gleaming eyes first, trying to see if the older man was feeling the same with mine, and it did seem the very same. I had vaguely heard the older man’s chest beating and how Balthier seemed to be very absorbed and truly enthralled in the atmosphere; compared to when we’ve had our fight.

I stared once more _–seeking if Balthier really had felt the same and giving his consent–_ once I had truly felt the timing was right, I immediately closed in, pushing my lips to smash clumsily with Balthier’s, making the older man let a gasp out as our lips touched; from being surprised. After seconds passed, I pulled myself away again quickly _–since the older man didn’t seem to react but simply be mesmerized–_ but Balthier’s hand over my back had faster reaction than me, as it pulled my head back to the position we’ve had, making me smashed my lips with again, teeth clunking messily with Balthier’s, but this time Balthier immediately led me ahead, making me feeling his very experienced technique.

Balthier angled my chin to one side with one of his hands, and there, he started to make his move. Our tongues collided for once, twice, before eventually pulling ourselves away as we didn’t have any more energy to continue; since the afternoon were already way too exhausting, and it would be death for the two of us if we kept on continuing, by lack of sleep. I then rolled my body back on one side onto the mattress, to face Balthier, all the while enjoying his very expression then.

Balthier looked content and his eyes looked so dreamily content, I’ve noticed. Our gasps and breath were then the only thing was heard and shared for lingering minutes, with our eyes looking into the very depth of the others, and feeling like we were about to lull ourselves to sleep, if not what Balthier had said next, along with both of his hands starting to find its way to my shoulder, patting slightly on my chests before stopping comfortably on my shoulder blade, touching it with a squeeze as he released a small sigh.

“You know, I am sorry for being mad at you just earlier. I didn’t meant to, Vaan. It is just your words are not right, and not matching the same mood I’ve had earlier; I don’t blame you. Things are kind of… awry for myself. It wasn’t like I didn’t want to tell you why or wanting to tell you the story, but… One day you will know what I truly meant.”

I hummed in response, thinking that I had no right to ask something Balthier didn’t want to explain, not wanting to force him out of it _–and possibly making him even more stressful, and how that could hinder our journey for the next day, if it truly happened–_ and directing the conversation we’ve had into another topic.

“Hey, did Fran… say something about how I would leave you?” I asked as both of my eyes felt quite stung on the side; as the tiredness and sleepiness started to take toll on my body at that time, hinted that I should actually slept, instead of asking some more.

Bathier huffed.

“Yes, apparently. And should you know, I didn’t want you to leave, nor expecting you to, since we’ve this… mutual feelings, no?” Balthier pulled one of his hands from my shoulder and moved it slowly across my face, caressing his hand over my cheeks, leaving slightly warm feeling over it.

I also felt my cheeks getting quite reddened in color, but I decided not to heed it, and continued with just another idea, questioning Balthier without much thinking; again.

_I just knew one day I will really got myself in a whole lot bigger problem, if I kept doing it. But then again, I couldn’t help it, alright? Act first then think later motto was already a part of my life, and what had made me turn into Vaan, after all. Just like what had Balthier said before: you should really work on it the next time, but I’ve never heed it._

“…And ah, about that, Balthier. I wondered what one should do once we’ve had this feelings connected to each other? Like, us… does it have some continuation or…?”

Balthier then halted his movement together, eyes staring wide to my face, with lips slightly parted. And as I noticed how Balthier just reacted, I knew I made one fault there: giving him an embarrassing _–and possibly misinterpreting–_ question, in the middle of the night, too, no less; since it now sounded like I invited some actions only like the lovers did, or so had I heard over the Tavern before, when I stumbled upon Tomaj’s conversation with his friend, when in fact I was merely asking to Balthier. I made a sheepish grin _–and quite nervous–_ for the following second, while the older man still had the same reaction then, just making the atmosphere between the two us _worsened_ … in my opinion. Also, it was getting more awkward, too, than ever.

Few minutes then passed with the two of us not talking, but merely facing each other with eyes still opened, staring _–almost not blinking–_ with me still having a sheepish grin plastered over my face. I just knew that it was stupid of me, yet much better, rather than having the Sky Pirate laughing at myself, dryly after that question. I wasn’t sure what Balthier had in thoughts after I questioned him those things, but surely, Balthier didn’t misinterpret it. And just right as I’ve had this thought, not long, Balthier let a chuckle out from his throat, quite unpredictable that he was, with his hand started to move again, but moving up as he landed his hand up from my cheek to my hair, ruffling it. And surely, making my perfectly combed hair into one real messed up style.

_Or Balthier’s style._

I let a small groan slipped from my lips _–since Balthier had his look where he simply treated me like a kid–_ just to elicit another chuckle from the older man.

“Now, now, where this conversation leading to… Ah, Vaan. I’ve reminded you before, as I recalled correctly, at times, that: I am not a patient man, should I take you right here and right now—“

“Then, _take_ me.”

Balthier halted his ruffling altogether as I responded with that, making the older man looked at my face for seconds, before laughing entirely. I just made a loud click of tongue as Balthier reacted that way, letting the older man think and did anything he wanted. At the time, the weather suddenly getting even colder as the night reached its peak, it seemed, as I shivered greatly at the same time, inviting Balthier to enveloped me with both of his hands, showing his very affection and pulling me into one tight hug.

I gasped as my face hit and buried onto Balthier’s broad yet masculine body, letting me sniffed the older man’s very scent, quite non-intentional. Feeling my body heated from the emanating warmth of Balthier’s body and how my chest starting to have its familiar thumping back, due to the closeness we shared, I knew that my feeling was obviously just like what Balthier had said; I liked him. Also, realizing what I’ve said to the older man was daring enough, I closed both of my eyes in response, feeling the whole embarrassing feeling started to sunk on the inside of my very flesh and bone, now swallowing me whole.

_I mean, I didn’t knew why either exactly, but I just blurted those thing out from my lips without thinking twice. I knew it is honesty, and that is good to have but also worse at times –like a double-edged swords, my motto of life– as Penelo had reminded me about it for times._

Also, I felt my heart was having its usual melodic beat when it came or even, whenever I was always be involved with the older man, letting me felt like I was just going duck my head even more in embarrassment. What’s more: how my face must be truly beet red in color already, since Balthier let out quite a nervous chuckle for lingering second.

“Vaan… you _do_ know you are going to bring me thousands of problems when you’ve totally grown into one proper adult…” Balthier said, making me bit my lower lip; to bite my own embarrassment.

I then opened both of my eyes again, looking at Balthier quite shyly, and realizing Balthier already closed his head in with mine and took a glance over my lips. He looked at it momentarily, before pulling one of his fingers over, grazing his thumb over it, slowly.

“Also, don’t bite your lower lip too much, Vaan, or it will ended up truly swollen. Surely you wouldn’t like it when I kiss you _–with so much intention to make you feeling good–_ but you are feeling hurt instead, right? _Promise me_ you won’t.” Balthier grazed his finger over it again, moving so ever slowly as he looked to be enjoying his very touch.

I made a throaty sound in response. Balthier didn’t say anything afterwards, but simply removing his finger from my lips as he stared at me with hazy grey orbs for a minute, before closing it both and pulling me into an even tighter hug immediately, hands over my back in a protective way. The older man then buried his face into my hair, sniffing at it _–and how his sniffing felt ticklish, especially when his breaths started to blow my hair softly–_ while both of his hands started to rub in a circle over my back, feeling so comfortable and soothing me at the same time.

_I truly feel thankful for this small affectionate gesture of Balthier, especially after the long endless battle, tiring our soul out and needing some massages after. Ahh…this truly felt good…_

And just from his soothing and soft movement over my back for times, I knew that I couldn’t help myself but going to pulled into deep sleep, since both of my eyes already starting to flutter _–opening and closing–_ for times, from drowsiness and exhaustion, just a perfect combination. The next words of Balthier as I started to shut my eyes and going to sleep for real in his hug, was heard of,

“Good night, _my dearest Vaan_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this marks the end of chapter 3. As you can see, things had approached... to a certain extent, and their feelings are mutual. So, is this the end, you said? No, apparently not. It is still far from the end, actually, this is just the 'beginning.'  
> But things will get better.
> 
> Meanwhile, I just wanted to announce that this fic might get takes longer on writing, due to how I'm getting quite heavy with ideas, but will do an update sooner or later, whenever I've finished writing one. (since actually, I've been writing 4 fictions at once, so I had to divide my works there. ;'D) 
> 
> But worry not, I will update this. It still took my interest, really. <3 In the meantime, maybe do a check out on the other fics I've been writing up before, perhaps you'll find that enjoyable in the time I'm having to write things up. Thank you for reading this far, and... see you, soon! ;D
> 
>  
> 
> And oh, leave some kudos if you're liking this chaps up ;D I truly appreciate it, and it counts in as a support. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a very, short but long fiction (like several I’ve had written over in the past) so made sure you’ve enjoyed the very story of it, read it carefully and… leave some kudos if you loved this work to let me know, or maybe leaving some comments~ (also to help me speeding up on writing these)! Thank you in advance ;D
> 
> Update: For now, the work would be labelled as complete and would not have any R18 things, but would or would be not continued in the future as I see things fitting in, depending on the ideas and things revolving around. ;D Thank you for reading!


End file.
